A new threat! Revenge from an other dimension!
by DragonFanatic10
Summary: It has been three years since the interdimensional war. But now another race, not known by human, Astral being or Barian, claim revenge on earth! How will Yuma and his friends deal with this? Why do they want revenge in the first place and will they be able to save the world once again? Rated T for cursing and sexual themes. OC included.
1. A new day, a new start

It has been three years since the interdimensional war between the Astral world and the Barian world, a war where Yuma and his friends participated in. The victor of this war was Yuma, with help of his friends of course, Astral and the Barian Emperors, who realised that Don Thousand used them for his own evil scheme.

In those same three years a lot changed.

Rio, Shark and Brandon graduated from Heartland Academy 2 years ago, and were now in high school. The Seven Barian Emperors got the ability to change between their Barian form and their human form. The citizens of the Astral world and the Barian world now lived in peace together. And some persons also changed, be it physically or mentally.

Like Yuma Tsukumo, now walking to school for his first day at high school. Yuma still had that strange haircut, still wore the Emperor's key, even though Astral returned to Astral world with the numbers after the war, and he still had that Kattobingu catchphrase. Okay, Yuma was still the same loud, annoying dueling fool. The only thing different was his length and his voice got lower.

The girl walking next to him was not so the same anymore. Tori Meadows had grown into quite a woman. Curves in the right places, long creamy legs and had a C-Cup chest. She had also grown her hair throughout the years, her hair now reached just underneath her shoulders. And just like Yuma, she too was up to school for the start of her high school career.

"I can't believe we aren't going to Heartland Academy anymore!" Yuma, was actually quite excited to go to high school, despite not wanting to leave Heartland Academy when he needed to. All he could think about now, were the cool duels that would be played at high school level.

Tori, on the other hand was not so excited about going to high school. They needed to start all over, needed to make new friends and they might get bullied on their first day too!

"Aren't you nervous?" Tori couldn't understand how Yuma couldn't be nervous for a thing like this.

A cheerful no was the answer. And so they chatted the whole way about high school, the homework, the teachers and that kind of stuff.

Until they reached the front door of the school. "We're here! Finally!" An excited Yuma exclaimed. Tori on the other hand was still not sure what to expect.

After asking she was ready to go in, and receiving a nod that she was, Yuma opened the door while yelling his catchphrase.

"Kattobingu da o-" When he opened the door, only empty hallways were seen.

"-re," Yuma was mind blown. It was Monday, and on Monday school starts. That should be today.

"Tori, are you sure there's school today, because there is totally no one out here!" They ventured through the hall, in the hope to find at least one person that was there today.

"Why are you asking me? It's Monday, of course there is school today. Maybe we're just early.

Early? At this hour, that couldn't be possible.

"Hey, do you also hear that noise?" If she didn't then Yuma was afraid he was just plain crazy, first empty hallways on a monday and then hearing noises.

"Yeah, it's coming from outside," and so, the two , after finding the door that led outside, entered the schoolyard.

"So here are all the people!" Yuma watched in awe at the schoolyard. It was at least five times as big as the one at Heartland Academy! Until a big monster drew his attention, surrounded by a giant crowd. Probably a duel!

While Yuma was already dying to see the duel, Tori was still looking around. Until Yuma took hold of her arm. "Come on! There's a duel going on! I want to see it!" Tori simply sighed. They were outside for just ten seconds and he already found a duel to watch. Some things never change.

"Alright then," satisfied with her answer, Yuma and Tori made their way to to the duel.

"Damn it! I can't see a thing!" Tori was simply scolding him about his boldness, going to see a duel while there was a whole crowd doing the same. What an idiot.

Yuma however, did the only thing he could think of. Making his way through the crowd.

"Excuse me, someone who wants to watch the duel needs to get through," the other students simply glared at his rudeness. How dared a first year to speak to second and third years like that!

When Yuma and Tori finally made their way through the crowd. Yuma gasped from amazement.

One of the duelists had an empty field, no cards in his hand and the only bit remaining of his life points were a mere 700. His opponent on the other hand, had three cards in hand, 2 face-downs and all of his life points intact. And a monster he recognized in an instant.

Red Dragon Archfiend.

Which could only mean one thing, Brandon was dueling! And his assumption was right, Brandon was seen standing, waiting for his opponent to make his move. Not that it could save him.

The boy drew his card, but ended his turn soon after. Yuma guessed he had no face-down to play, and Archfiend would immediately destroy the guy's monster if he summoned one.

And so Brandon drew his card, declaring an attack after that. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack!" The dragon roared before charging its attack, waiting for an order. "Scorching Crimson Flare!" And with that the dragon let loose its flames. The flames hit target and the opponent's life points hit zero.

A window popped up, in it a picture of Brandon with the word WIN next to it. Loud cheering erupted from the crowd, together with some murmurs.

"He won again."

"How could he keep his life points at 4000!"

"That monster is amazing!"

"How can it be that he's not a pro yet!?"

All the people were in awe of his ability, a thing that wasn't strange. Yuma knew Brandon was good. All the murmurs simply confirmed it.

Yuma wanted to make his way over to him, until the bell rang. Signaling the start of class. Damn it!

And so, everyone made their way to class.

* * *

"Well done Yuma, you got us lost!" Tori was heard screaming in the empty hallways. Empty once again, now because everyone was off to their class, but Yuma and Tori, not knowing the way, were simply venturing around the hallways.

"How am I supposed to know were that classroom is! I'm new here and the map isn't very clear either!" The map was indeed not very clear, hallways were shown on it, but there were strange colored lines in it, going every way, making it all a blur. Tori simply walked away, hoping to find the way to their class.

Yuma followed, until he bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Ouch!" Great, they were lost in school, late for their class and now his head was pounding, just great.

"It's good to see you haven't changed over the years, Tsukumo."

A hand helped the boy up. How did that guy know his name?

Until he came to stand eye in eye with the guy. Brandon Kanbara.

"Brandon! You were amazing in that duel!" Despite seeing only his last move, Yuma knew he was.

Brandon simply sighed. The boy's first day at high school, he already got lost, Tori is mad at him and the only thing he could think of was dueling. Some things just never change.

Brandon on the other hand had changed into the form of physical. The boy grew and got a deeper voice just like Yuma himself, but Brandon became quite muscular throughout the years. He probably had a six-pack now! Just like Yuma, his personality didn't change, and also still wore his own signature item: his dog tag.

"What class room are you searching for?" Yuma, completely forgot about that!

"Uhm, room number 10A," he read from his timetable.

"That's dueling theory, thought you would be their as the first one," Yuma's jaw simply fell. Dueling theory and he was missing it! This couldn't be true.

"Down the hall, third door on your right. Don't worry about the teacher, he will understand," Brandon was being a real lifesaver here. Yuma simply thanked him before rushing off to class together with Tori. He couldn't miss a class about dueling, after all.

Until Brandon called after him. "Tsukumo, I'll be waiting for you at the door that leads outside after class, be there!" Yuma wondered why he would be waiting for him, but shrugged it off fast. Time for duel class!


	2. Reunion

Duel Theory was fun. At least that's Yuma opinion. Many people in class simply thought it was boring, according to them its too much talking and too less dueling. Yuma agreed with them, but he was already happy that there _was_ a duel class. Even if its just theory.

The teacher was nice too. Mister Mishani was a polite man, he loved his job and was nice to the children. He also looked like a nice man, wearing glasses and unkempt black hair. For his age he had quite a young face too!

When Yuma and Tori practically barged into the room, telling him they're late because they got lost, he simply smiled and told them that he understood, seeing that it was there first day at school.

If all teachers are like that then Yuma would love coming to school.

An other advantage was that he was placed in class with Bronk Stone. Who sat behind him. Bronk had lost weight throughout the years, not much, but he lost it. It meant he could now wear shirts that actually fitted. Thank god for that.

And his classmates recognized him as a participater of the WDC, because of it he was quite popular already!

The bell rang, and Yuma sighed. He never thought the class would be over this soon.

"Class dismissed," and with that everyone left.

And so, Yuma, Tori and Bronk made their way too Brandon, who, hopefully, was waiting for them like he told.

* * *

"You're taking your time, Tsukumo."

Brandon wasn't really an impatient person. He couldn't care less, the more people left him alone, the better.

It was just that Yuma was normally a loud, bouncing ball. In other words way too active for comfort. But now it just seemed that he took his time and wanted to keep Brandon waiting.

It wasn't until he heard Yuma shouting that mister Mishani was amazing that he caught them in his sight. When they saw him they ran off to him. Happy that he was still waiting.

"So, why were you waiting for us?" He didn't answer.

"Come on," he advanced outside. "I'm going to show you guys around."

With that he left outside, with the three following.

"This is the-"

And so the tour began.

* * *

"Where's Kanbara?" A voice asked.

The voice belonged to no other then Reginal Kastle. Better known as Shark.

He grumbled. The boy's habits were now getting out of hand. Sleeping in everyday until at least 11 in the morning, skipping more classes than he attends, pissing off the strictest teacher in school, which made the guy shout even more.

Shark, like Yuma, hasn't changed that much either. The only thing different was his length, his lower voice, and a more masculin body. Just like at Heartland, he earned himself the nickname Shark, because of his way of dueling. He did learn not to argue with Brandon that much anymore.

"Calm down, Reginald. He'll show up," Rio, Shark's twin sister, said.

Rio had changed in a physical way. Her body was well-developed for a 17-year old girl. Amazing curves in the right places, long, creamy legs, an amazing well formed, firm butt and D-Cup breasts. It made her a wanted object among the guys. But, still being with Brandon, gave a lot of boys a hatred towards the guy. He was, after all, dating one of the school's hottest girls. But because of that same reason a lot of girls had a deep hatred for her. She was dating one of the hottest guys in school. Something the snobby girls, who think they're better than everyone else, don't like.

As if on cue, the boy appeared, taking a seat between the two of them, giving Rio a kiss on the cheek.

"Where have you been, Kanbara! Dueling the shit out of your opponent during a duel, skipping class like that and then showing up and taking a seat as if nothing happened!"

"Cool it, Regi. You know I got challenged by him."

Regi, how he hated that. That he called him Reginald was already annoying enough, but he learned to live with that. But, calling him Regi. That was just something he didn't like. It sounded so, girly.

The blond boy continued. "To hell with Koumishiro, I don't like him and he doesn't like me." That was actually quite true. But, it's also partial Brandon's own fault. He has guts, and shows it against the wrong teacher. Mister Koumishiro was a bald man with a beard, the man could shout all day and when you went home your ears still hurt from it.

In other words, he was more suited for the army.

"And besides, I had some newbies to show around."

Newbies? Why would he show newbies around? At the mention of newbies the three appeared.

Shark could only sigh at the three people that revealed them selfs to him.

"Yuma. Of course. How could I think he wouldn't come to school here," Shark sighed.

"Well, You're quite stupid if you thought that, seeing that this is the only high school in Heartland," The table erupted in laughter from the blond boy's remark.

Shark simply tch-ked.

The table erupted in laughter again. Until some other kid hugged Yuma. She was accompanied by two other kids, two boys.

Caswell Francis, Flip Turner and Cathy Katherine.

The three older kids simply watched on as the three younger one's greeted their friends.

Caswell still had that hideous haircut, but he now wore glasses. Flip has grown to Yuma's lengt and had now contacts. He also doesn't have that irritating laugh anymore. Cathy, unlike Tori and Rio, hasn't developed an amazing body throughout the years. She has a B-cup chest, and a body with absolute no curves. She still has chance on it, though.

Before the six friends started to catch up with each other about their holiday, Brandon calmly spoke up.

"The moron club is finally reunited. Founder and Leader: Yuma Tsukumo."

The group let out an offended "Hey", before Rio started laughing, with Shark and Brandon smirking.

* * *

The walk home was hectic. Yuma challenged a guy to a duel, because he accused him of haven stolen his D-Pad, while he was the one who lost it in the first place! And so, they dueled, with Yuma quickly getting the upperhand with two level 4 monsters. But, it all went downhill when he tried to summon Utopia. He realised that, after Brandon shouted at him that he was a moron and Astral took all the Numbers with him when he returned to Astral world, that he doesn't have it anymore.

Thus, he summoned an other Rank 4 monster, that later on won him the duel.

Not so long after, Tori got into an argument with Cathy. The reason for it: Tori having bigger breasts than here. Let's just say that Brandon, as well as Shark, were not amused with the situation. Rio just walked along, laughing at the weird arguments from the girls.

And so he was happy that at a certain point the group splitted. Now he could finally walk home in peace, and prepare for an other hectic day, now that Yuma is going to the same school.

Not knowing that an unpleasant surprise will be waiting for him.

* * *

"You know what you got to do," A deep voice was heard from the darkness.

"Yes, my lord," the voice that responded came from a cloaked figure. The only thing seen were his blood red eyes.

"To test the boy and show him a part of our strength," the figure added.

_"And to show the guy that I'm the real Synchro Master in this whole universe!"_

"Good, take off to earth then and fulfill your mission. Don't dissapoint me."

The figure nodded.

"As you wish," With that the figure teleported away.

"You four, go to the Astral world and find the being that holds the Numbers," Four other cloaked figures appeared. They simply nodded before leaving.

"Just wait, you earthlings. Just wait."

The last thing heard was evil laughter.


	3. A little glimpse of evil

Brandon awoke with a strange feeling. A feeling that something bad was about to happen soon.

He guessed it was just his imagination and maybe the bad that was about to happen might be because of Yuma. Yuma had a nose for trouble, anyways.

Brandon simply shrugged off the feeling. Until a smell reached his nose.

Time for a shower.

* * *

"Astral!" Yuma awoke, screaming out the Astral being's name, sweating. That while it wasn't quite warm outside, nor in his room.

"What a bad dream," Yuma sighed, knowing that he was worrying way too much over Astral. Astral could save his self if he would be in danger.

With that thought in mind, Yuma left his bed, ready for breakfast.

* * *

Brandon was late. He knew that, he didn't want to walk to school with Yuma's moron friends, and hoped that they would leave because he was late. But, there also was a strange feeling he had. The one he thought he shrugged of this morning. And yet, it stayed with him. It just didn't feel right.

His train of thoughts got interrupted, because he saw something glowing in his deck case. He opened the deck case, and took out the lit up card. Red Dragon Archfiend. He stopped for a minute, trying to understand why Archfiend was glowing. Maybe it had to do with the strange feeling? Time would learn. He put Archfiend back in his deck case and continued his walk to school.

And luckily for him the group was already gone. At least one thing that was good today.

* * *

Yuma was acting strange. Everyone agreed to that. Normally he would be the loudest and the most active one of them all. This time he was silent and not paying attention to where he was heading off to. Resulting in almost smashing into an pole. Luckily Tori pushed him away before face and pole hit.

When asked why he was acting strange, he simply replied, "I'm not acting strange. I'm fine."

But his mind was still with his nightmare. With Astral. He just couldn't get it out of his mind.

How strange it sounded in his head, he thought that maybe, just maybe, school would give some distraction.

* * *

The first period couldn't last any longer. The first class, dueling theory, was okay. He, just like Yuma, had mister Mishani as teacher. Despite always being late for his class, the man doesn't get mad at him. The man actually likes the boy. He was an good student at his class and mister Mishani liked his silence. Especially, when once again the class was noisy as hell.

The second class, on the other hand, wasn't very okay. Mister Minagi was constantly telling him to pay attention and asked him the most annoying questions someone could get.

And Archfiend glowing brighter with the minute didn't help either.

But it only confirmed his feeling. Something bad was going to happen, and soon too.

And so, the bell rang and while everyone ran off to their break, Brandon slowly packed his stuff and left the room. Absently walking outside, not ready to put up with Yuma and his moronic antics.

* * *

"Unbelievable, that out of all people, you two act so strange!" Tori didn't understand. How could it be that these two at exactly the same day, were so absent?

Not a hey, not a how where your classes, not a word, from the both of them. Something was wrong. But they didn't let loose what. Everyone was worried about them, it wasn't like them to act like this. Everyone just hoped they just didn't feel well, would go home, and be their normal selfs the day after.

But they stopped hoping when the sky got dark, while it would be good weather all day!

At that very moment Yuma and Brandon shot up, the former, knowing that this might have to do something with his nightmare about Astral, and the latter, knowing that this was the bad his feeling was telling him about.

Time to see what that bad was.

* * *

"I hoped you're ready, earthlings. Because you are in for a surprise."

The cloaked figure teleported away from the school roof he was standing on, watching over the school yard, searching for the person he was looking for.

And now that he found him, he would execute his mission. And successful.

It was time to spread despair.

* * *

The group took a stand from the table they were at. Confused at Yuma's and Brandon's action. Brandon took Red Dragon Archfiend out of his deck case, discovering that it now shined even brighter then it had done all day.

In order to save his eyes from the blinding light, he put the card beck in his deck case.

But a figure appeared right in front of them. All eyes widened at the sudden appearance. Brandon and Shark glaring at the figure.

The figure didn't introduce himself. He just readied his Duel Disk.

He directed the words he spoke to a glaring blond guy. "Duel me, Kanbara."

The boy's eyes widened at the fact that this creature knew his name. It was rather worrisome.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" His words got supported by a glare.

The figure laughed and simply spoke. "That's not very polite of you, Kanbara." Brandon's anger was building.

An impulse overcame him as he took his D-Pad. A sign that he accepted the figure's challenge.

"You want a duel? Then you're gonna get one."

With that the the two made their way to the duel field, with the others following them, to spectate the duel.

* * *

"Duel disk, set!" Brandon's duel disk activated itself, the figure's still ready.

"D-Gazer, set."

The figure's eyes lit up, his blood red eyes becoming even scarier. Brandon placed his D-Gazer over his left eye. The spectators did too.

Then the two shouted. "Duel!" The voice of the duel system was heard.

-Augmented Reality vision link established-

Brandon took the first turn. "My turn, draw!" He played a monster without looking at his cards.

"I summon Dark Resonator in attack mode!" A little fiend appeared with a stick in either hand.

Dark Resonator, Level 3, 1300/300

He ended his turn after setting a face-down.

The cloaked figure started his turn. He added his drawn card to his hand.

"I summon Power Injector in attack mode," A man with a resemblance to Frankenstein appeared, with 2 cannon like weapons, instead of underarms.

Power Injector, Level 4, 1300/1400

"Dragon Ice effect activates! By discarding 1 card, I can Special Summon him when my opponent summoned a monster." Brandon discarded a card. An icy dragon with an humanoid body appeared.

Dragon Ice, Level 5, 1800/2200

The figure didn't care. "I play the spell Dimensional Fissure, now, every card sent to the graveyard will get banished instead."

Dimensional Fissure

Continuous Spell

Any monster sent to the Graveyard is banished instead.

"I play 1 face-down and end my turn," One face-downs appeared.

**Brandon: 4000**

**Cloaked Figure: 4000**

"Draw!" Brandon added the drawn card to his hand and made his move.

"I tune my Dark Resonator to my Dragon Ice!" Dark Resonator disappeared into tiny stars, that formed tuning rings. Dragon Ice flew through them.

**"The tamer's heartbeat, will now sound through here! Take witness to it's earth-shaking power! Synchro Summon, Bring 'em hell, Red Dragon Archfiend!"**

In place of the two monsters was now a big black dragon, known as Red Dragon Archfiend.

Red Dragon Archfiend, Level 8, 3000/2000

The cloaked figure didn't seem impressed.

"Archfiend, attack!" The dragon charged, waiting for its owner's command. "Scorching Crimson Flare!" The flames hit and as result, destroyed Power Injector, who got banished.

The figure's life points fell to 2700. He didn't seem to care.

And so, when Brandon ended his turn, the figure drew his card and added it to his hand. After that, he slapped a monster card on his duel disk's monster card zone.

"Psychic Commander, appear," A commander appeared with his lower body hidden in an space ship with a cannon attached to the front.

Psychic Commander, Level 3, 1400/800

"I end my turn."

**Brandon: 4000**

**Cloaked Figure: 2700**

* * *

Shark noted a detail about the guy's style. "The guy has a weird way of dueling."

Next to him Rio was being quite surprised that he didn't seem worried and didn't even try to get rid of Red Dragon Archfiend.

The others agreed with Shark, all except Yuma, who was watching the duel with his nightmare in thought. Hoping to discover if this guy had something to do with that same nightmare.

They continued watching while Brandon recently drew a card and added it to his hand.

* * *

"Now, Archfiend, attack! Scorching Crimson Flare!" Archfiend's flames hit target again and reduced the cloaked figure's life points to 1100.

"Turn end," Brandon smirked, knowing he now had this duel. The guy couldn't oppose his Archfiend and the face-down he had laying, would make sure Archfiend wouldn't leave the field.

The figure drew his card and laughed.

Brandon watched him in confusion. "What's so funny? You're on the losing hand!" The guy's laughter increased.

"That's what is so funny. You think you already secured your win and as result of that you lowered your guard."

He revealed his face-down. Return From The Different Dimension.

"Now, by paying half my life points, I can Special Summon as many as banished monsters as possible." Brandon simply remarked it wouldn't help him seeing that he had Red Dragon Archfiend on.

While his life points halved, Psychic Commander and Power Injector appeared again. He also revealed a spell.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. With it I destroy your face-down."

And so, Brandon's face-down left the field and got banished because of Dimension Fissure.

"Now, I activate another spell, Psi-Station." A little station appeared.

"I summon Grapple Blocker in attack mode. And because of that Psi-Station's effect activates!"

Grapple Blocker, Level 4, 1200/2000

"With my Blocker's effect, I'll prevent Archfiend from attacking." Brandon simply groaned, his whole plan fell apart. "And with Psi-Station's, I pay 500 life points to increase my Psychic Commander's ATK with 300 points and its level with 1."

From the sidelines somebody exclaimed: "Fuck! He's going to overlay!" Probably Shark.

"I tune my Psychic Commander to my Power Injector!" Brandon's and everyone else eyes widened in shock.

One thought appeared in Brandon's head. _"Tuning!? That's impossible!"_

**"Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Become the embodiment of my powers! Synchro Summon! Rule their minds, Thought Ruler Archfiend!"**

Out of an psychic sphere field awoke a big skeleton-like monster with wings and big claws. The sky darkened even more at the monster's appearance.

Thought Ruler Archfiend, Level 8, 2700/2300

Brandon lost it, how could it be? He was the only one in the entire universe who owned Synchro Monsters, how could it be that this guy owned one?

"That's impossible! I'm the only one in this universe who owns Synchro monsters!"

The cloaked figure responded with laughter. "Yeah, in this universe!"

This universe? What did he mean with that?

The two Archfiend's started to emit shockwaves. The earth started to rumble.

The spectators screamed in fear. And held on to each other for dear life.

"Now, for your ultimate doom!" The figure's blood red eyes maniacally widened. When the cloaked figure wanted to play his last remaining card, the Augmented Reality link started to fade.

"How can the hell can this be!?" Brandon was utterly surprised, first a strange guy appeared, then he summoned a Synchro monster, and now the two Archfiend's shockwaves started to damage the Reality link.

"You're lucky, for now. Kanbara," With that the cloaked figure ended the duel, Brandon made no objection to it, realising it was the safest option in a situation like this.

When the figure wanted to leave, Brandon halted him.

"Just, who exactly are you?" The figure didn't turn around, but answered his question, though.

"You will learn soon enough, foolish earthling," then the figure teleported away.

Leaving a scared group behind, except for Shark, he was just amazed at the power emitted from both monsters, an frustrated and confused Brandon and the realisation that he meant trouble.


	4. Return of the Numbers

It has never been so silent when the group was together. Except for now.

Yuma was now worrying even more about Astral, knowing that the cloaked figure could have to do with his nightmare about Astral.

Brandon was still enraged, but most of all confused.

_"Yeah, in this universe!"_

Brandon's thought was going mental at the moment.

Tori was the first to speak. "You guys also wonder what that guy was trying to achieve?" Brandon couldn't care less at the moment, he wanted to know who that guy was, how he knew his name, and how in the world he got a Synchro monster.

Rio responded. "Where did he even come from?" Brandon started to think about that. He could teleport, he told him that he was the only one in _this_ universe with Synchro monsters, and he called him a foolish earthling.

It hit him.

"What if the guy isn't from our universe?" Everybody looked at the blond boy as if he was crazy. "Think of it, he told me I was the only one in this universe with Synchro monsters and he called me a foolish earthling."

Shark protested. "That means nothing, he can also be from the Astral World or the Barian World then."

Brandon however, protested on his turn. "No, that isn't possible. The Astral World and the Barian World are part of out universe. He can't be from one of those."

A strange solution hit him.

"What if their is another universe, where we don't know about?" Everybody exploded in laughter. He was normally one of the most believable persons, but that was just ridiculous.

"Yeah, laugh at me, but I'm the only one who's thinking here!" Even though it was ridiculous thinking in their eyes.

Their laughter stopped when Yuma happily looked up to the sky, he hasn't been this happy all day! So what could cause his sudden happiness? The cause was certain Astral being making their way to them.

Yuma screamed it out from happiness.

"Astral!"

Everyone else was just wondering what he was doing here.

The being greeted the group. "Hello, Yuma, Shark, Brandon, the others."

Yuma was so happy with seeing his old friend again, that he didn't even ask what he was doing here. So, Brandon did it.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Astral World?" Yuma wasn't happy with that question.

"He came all the way from Astral World and you're just asking him why he is here and not there!?" Tori calmed him down. Brandon just raised an eyebrow at Yuma's sudden explosion.

Astral spoke up. "I am supposed to be there, I however, came to deliver you something." The Numbers appeared out of thin air. Creating an orb where the group was now trapped in.

"I need you to chose the Numbers you think you will need. Choose quickly and choose wisely." Yuma wanted to ask him why, Astral however didn't let him.

"No time to explain, make it quick." And so the duelists chose their Numbers.

All of the duelists inside of the orb looked around for Numbers they thought they could include in their deck, and, when they found them, picked those Numbers.

"Astral! We're Done!"

Astral nodded, and the orb faded away. "Thank you, I'm going to bring the remaing Numbers to the others." And with that he left as soon as he arrived.

"Who does he mean with "the others"?" Yuma asked in confusion. Bronk responded him.

"Probably the Arclights and Kite." Brandon's eyes widened at the mention of Kite. That's it. He can help them.

"Tenjo! He can help us!" Shark groaned in frustration. How could Tenjo out of all people help them?

"Why Tenjo?" But Shark didn't want help from Tenjo. They would discover it all out on their own.

"Even though I hate to admit it, Tenjo is smarter then all of us combined. So, if someone can help us it's him." That seemed a good reason and so they all decided to see Kite, all except Shark who got pulled along by Rio.

* * *

"There he is! And he's dueling!" Yuma was the first one who spotted him. But Brandon was surprised at the person he was dueling. The cloaked figure from before.

"I see you're friends are here to see you go down." The cloaked figure had Kite pushed in a corner. With an amazing 7300 life points and Thought Ruler Archfiend open. Thought Ruler Archfiend. He still didn't understand how the guy owned a Synchro monster too.

Kite on the other hand, had just 600 life points remaining, no face-downs and no monsters. The guy could have finished it, but he instead stopped the duel.

"I expected more from the ones that saved the earth and Astral world," What? How did he know about that? The figure spoke up again. "Don't cross paths with me again, Tenjo. I am only interested in Kanbara," His eyes wandering over to said boy. "And if you do, I'll finish you. For good."

The figure teleported away once again. The group walked up to Kite and explained the whole situation, while Kite told them why he dueled the guy.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Brandon said, summarized everything. "Orbital picked up a weird signal, he crashed afterwards, you located the location of the power source, went after it and challenged the guy in order to discover what he was doing here."

Kite didn't respond, he simply closed his eyes. Brandon took it as a yes.

Yuma asked Kite something else. "Did Astral also bring you Numbers?" He needed to know, Astral behaved weird. And why would he bring them the Numbers when they were save in his hands?

He simply nodded and showed them the Numbers. Numbers 10: Illumiknight, Numbers 20: Giga-Brilliant, Numbers 56: Gold Rat, Numbers 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon and Numbers 100: Numeron Dragon. The last two shown, was the one Brandon was doubting about to take it. He really wanted to take control of the Prime Photon Dragon and the Numeron Dragon, but knowing it fitted better in Tenjo's deck then in his, he decided against it.

Shark however didn't care and asked, in the Shark manner of course, if he knew what the cloaked figure's origin is.

"According to my research, he isn't from this universe. There is another universe that no one knows about, and he is from that universe." The whole group raised their eyebrows. That strange thinking of Brandon actually was right.

The blonde boy spoke up. "See, it wasn't such a stupid hypotheses."

Shark simply shrugged. "Do you also know what they're here for?"

Dr. Faker entered the room, telling them that they didn't know, but whatever it is, it isn't good.

After agreeing to keep their eyes open the group left father and son behind to return home.

* * *

"Let go of Astral!" The voice belonged to one of the Archlight brothers. Telling four strange figures to let go of an unconscious Astral.

A cloaked figure spoke. "I'm afraid we can't, we need him to fulfill our plan."

The older brother grumbled. "What plan?"

"We can't tell you know, it wouldn't be a surprise then," another cloaked figure spoke.

The oldest brother responded. "Why would you want it to be a surprise?"

A third cloaked figure explained. "We will reveal our plan later today. Come to the Heartland Academy High at in an hour, and bring your other friends with you."

The fourth cloaked figure finished. "Be there, because it'll be fun."

The four figure's disappeared. Two of them teleported away, the other two disappeared into the darkness.

The three brothers groaned. This wasn't good. They needed to tell Yuma and his friends.

* * *

The group decided to go to Yuma's house to think of what to do next, knowing that there is a race from another universe, up to evil.

Kari, Yuma's sister, interrupted them, telling them someone was on the phone for Yuma.

"Hello, Yuma here," Yuma was met with a hurried and concerned voice. The one of Michael Archlight.

"Yuma, some weird figures captured Astral!" Yuma couldn't believe his eyes. His nightmare, it's becoming real!

"Astral! When and who?" Yuma needed to know when and who.

"Not so long ago. It where four cloaked figures."

Cloaked figures.

The one that dueled Brandon and Kite might be with them!

Michael also told them that they needed to come to Heartland Academy High in an hour. Yuma simply responded with a "We'll be there!"

He hung up and hurried upstairs, about to tell everyone about Astral.

* * *

Everyone couldn't believe what Yuma told them. There where even more cloaked figures and they captured Astral. If that wasn't enough they also wanted them to meet, together with the Archlight brothers, in front of Heartland Academy High!

Cathy wasn't sure what to do, and so asked the others what to do. "Are we really going to meet them, meow?"

Yuma spoke up. "Of course we're going. It's about Astral!" He really wanted to help his friend, even if it meant going in on the invitation of his capturers.

Brandon continued. "Besides, this is our chance to discover who they are and what exactly their plan is." The others weren't so sure of it. These guys might kill them right at the spot.

"And if we want to stop them, we should know who we're dealing with and what they can do," He added.

Point taken. Everyone ultimately agreed to meet the strange guys. Even though they didn't like it and just hoped they wouldn't do anything to kill them.

* * *

"They're late," Caswell remarked. The group already met up with the Archlight brothers and exchanged information about the creatures.

Shark groaned, this lasted way too long, he angrily asked Thomas if they had the time and location right.

Thomas angrily replied back. "Of course , they said it their selfs."

Everyone became more afraid, the more time passed by. Cathy and Tori were both clinging on Yuma's arms more and more, which resulted in an argument who had the right to do.

Shark became angrier at Thomas, thinking they got the location and time wrong. Michael got filled with more and more panic. While Flip and Caswell just hoped they didn't need to duel the figures, because if they did they would lose in one turn.

Rio was squeezing Brandon's hand harder and harder to the point it turned all red, he didn't care however, the only thing he cared about now was who the cloaked figures where and what they wanted to do.

The only ones that seemed to remain calm were Kite and Christopher, but even't they weren't that calm as they looked.

After minutes of waiting the cloaked figures finally appeared. Three teleported them selfs on the roof of the school, while other two emerged from the shadows before joining their companions on the roof.

Time to discover who they are and what they're up to.


	5. The enemy revealed!

"You_ finally_ decided to show up!" Shark was already thinking that Thomas and his brothers just imagined all this.

"No need to be so impolite, Nasch, King of the Barians," Shark's and well, everyone's eyes widened.

"How do you-" Shark got interrupted by another cloaked figure.

"We just know."

Shark groaned, he wasn't happy with it that he still got affiliated with the things he did wrong as Nasch.

Kite joined in. "When are you going to reveal your plan?" One of the cloaked figures answered him.

"Were still waiting for the others."

The others? Who could that be?

As if waiting for a signal, the others, appeared. Revealing five man emerging from a portal.

Alito, Girag, Dumon, Vector and Mizar. The other Barian Emperors.

"Dumon, what are you doing here?" Shark asked his loyal follower.

"Here to listen out to these guys plan." Dumon said. "There has been put much effort in letting the two worlds live in peace."

Mizar continued from there. "Thus, we're here to here these guys out and then crush them to save the world." Brandon simply smirked. Same old Mizar.

Alito and Girag already took their place next to Yuma, waiting for Dumon and Mizar to finish their explanation and to listen to the new bad guys.

"Can we start now, ladies?" the figures were done waiting, they weren't here to see reunions, but to reveal their master plan to the earthlings.

Everyone nodded.

One cloaked figure spoke up. Probably the leader.

"First we shall reveal our selfs to you," All of them removed their cloaks. The humans and Barians held their breath, hoping it wouldn't be Barians or evil Astral beings.

But they were nothing like that. They looked like... humans.

"As you can see we are nothing like these strange alien beings you believe in."

They definitely weren't.

"We however do have some changes from the real humans, seeing that we are not the same species."

That was able to been seen for everyone.

One with an reptile like skin spoke. "I'm Arbon, part of the reptile inhabitants on our planet, sss," He said with a reptile hiss. He further was of normal length, with slit like eyes, and short black hair that was combed backwards.

The one next to him continued. He had a pale skin, with white hair tied in a ponytail. He also wore something that resembled a shawl. "I am Dragov, part of the undead inhabitants of our universe."

The group looked at him in surprise. Was he a vampire or a zombie then?

A broad boy spoke up, having a nose ring and two horns coming out from his head. "I'm Tauro, part of the beast species of our universe."

He didn't seem very smart. And he was hairy too, no wonder when your from the beast species.

A fourth guy introduced himself. He just like Dragov, had a pale skin, he wore a leather jacket over a black shirt, black leather pants and black shoes with a spike coming out in the front. He also had short yellow hair spiked up. "Elzebu's the name, part of the demons of our world," He ended with a maniacal laugh. He could be a cousin of Vector if he would.

The fifth guy started talking. He beared the resemblance of a Barian, in the sense of not having a mouth. Further, the boy was at Brandon's length, he wore black jeans, a purple shirt with over it a white jacket that resembled a labcoat, the only difference being that the end of the coat was standing up, just like Kite's. "You already know me, but that doesn't decrease the fun." The boy glared evilly. "The name is Syc, the only inhabitant of our universe that can use psychic powers. And proud user of Synchro monsters."

Brandon grumbled. His hate for the guy was intensifying.

The last two spoke. One wore a white cape, had black irises and had golden rings adorning his black clothes.

"And we are Ekbu and Zirr." Gesturing to him and his companion. Zirr was the complete opposite of Ekbu. Zirr wore a white cape, had golden irises and wore white clothes.

Zirr continued. "And the two strongest of this bunch."

Mizar had enough of the listening and so interrupted.

"What are you guys up to?" He glared straight into Zirr's eyes.

"As you know we're from an other universe. A universe were people who die on earth can be reborn," The group looked up in surprise, thinking it was only possible to be reborn in the Barian World or Astral World when you die.

"The stories we heard from those people were dark, very dark," All of their faces showed sadness. Ekbu continued the story.

"They told us that earthlings are greedy, mean and only care about their self," Syc explained.

"The Numbers as example of that. Some earthlings did everything to get hold of all the Numbers, not caring if people got hurt because of it."

Yuma faced the ground, knowing that he was one of the people that wanted to get hold of all the Numbers. But it was for Astral and to save the world, he didn't want people to suffer by collecting them!

Brandon simply gritted his teeth, they collected the Numbers for good means. Not to hurt people! Kite and Shark simply groaned, Kite knowing that he hurt people with Numbers hunting before, Shark because he needed to collect the Numbers to destroy the Astral World as a Barian, which would result of the suffering of the citizens of Astral World.

The guy continued. "And that's why we will destroy your universe!" Everyone looked up in surprise.

Zirr spoke once again. "And after that we will create a new universe. A universe where people won't suffer and only the one with the purist souls may live."

Thomas protested. Heavily. "That's just ridiculous. You want to destroy our world because we make people suffer."

Christopher, understanding what his brother meant, continued. "But by destroying our world you will make people suffer by bringing them death."

Ekbu answered. "Humans deserve that. They made people suffer, and they need to be punished for that."

"And that's why-" Zirr continued once again. "-you will be our first targets!" He pointed at Shark, Kite, Yuma and Brandon.

Before the four could even ask, Ekbu explained. "You four were the ones who started all this Numbers hunting, you also were the leading roles in the war between the Astral beings and the Barians, Barian's Guardian Nasch, Galaxy-Eyes Master Kite, Miracle Boy Yuma and Dragon Tamer Brandon."

Shark fumed. "The name's Shark, not Nasch!" The aliens however, didn't seem to care much.

"Now, be ready, earthlings. We can strike anytime, anywhere, even when you don't expect it," Elzebu laughed maniacally.

With that the seven creatures disappeared, leaving a flabbergasted group behind.

* * *

"What are we going to do now!?" Tori, just like Cathy, Bronk, Caswell and Flip, were in absolute panic of the possibility of another war coming.

"Calm down, we just need to think of a plan of action for when they strike," Dumon's calm response was enough to calm them down. Brandon however, gave reason to panic again.

"We need to finish this war before it even starts."

"How do you want to do that?" One of the group asked.

He answered coldly. "By seeking them out and beating them one for one."

Mizar was the only one who supported him. "I agree, Tachyon Dragon is strong enough to crush them all!"

Shark and Rio looked up at him in surprise. "You guys are still using the over-hundred Numbers?"

"Yeah, after the defeat of Don Thousand the curses on them got lifted, meaning that we could use them freely," Alito said.

"Because of that, our decks could stay in tact." Girag butted in.

"Thus, we brought your over-hundred Numbers with us, when we came here, Shark, Rio," Dumon said, handing them their Over-hundred Numbers.

Numbers 101: Silent Honors Ark Knight and Numbers 103: Ragna Zero. Together with their Chaos variants. CNumbers 101: Silent Honors Dark Knight and CNumbers 103: Ragna Infinity.

"Dumon..." Shark looked up. "... thank you," Dumon simply nodded, before going back to thinking of a plan.

Brandon however stood up. "Where are you going?" His crimson eyes met Mizar's glaring eyes.

"I have too much on my mind at the moment. I'm absolutely useless to you in a state like that. So, I'm going to clear my mind," With that he marched to the door of his house.

"Yuma, you're coming with me," Yuma looked up and simply nodded, following after the boy.

"Rio, you keep an eye on the house while I'm gone."

She nodded.

With that he and Yuma left, letting the group think of a plan, while Brandon went to clear his mind.

And letting Yuma clear his mind, even though the boy didn't know it yet.


	6. Harrasment

"Where are they going of to?" Tori wasn't very sure of them leaving the house, knowing that their enemies told them they could strike anywhere at any time.

"Knowing Yuma, they will probably duel," Michael, unlike Tori, wasn't so worried. He knew that Yuma could save himself when those guys strike. And Brandon is with him, someone who can easily take down an opponent in a couple of turns.

"We know you're all worried and such, but there is no time for that now," Christopher said, hoping they would finally help thinking of a plan, because it was more than necessary.

The more their was told their was no time for other things then a plan, everyone started to panic and murmur. All except Kite, Christopher, Dumon, Mizar, Thomas and Shark. And Vector and Rio to a certain degree.

Shark decided to make them all listen. "Shut it! All of you!" Everyone actually shut their mouth. "Listen to Dumon, he has a plan."

Dumon thanked him for making them silent and took over. "Now, this is the plan-"

* * *

"This is... that place," Yuma said, looking around with amazement. He still remembered the day he first came here.

Brandon said nothing. He simply took his regular seat underneat the big tree. Yuma however, was still looking around. It was after all, three years he had last been here.

But the last time he had been here, Brandon didn't want him and Tori here, so why did he decide to bring him here?

"You must be thinking why I brought you here."

Could the guy read minds? "I often come here to clear my mind, and seeing that we both needed to do that, I decided to take you here."

"Clear my mind?" Brandon opened an eye and looked at him. "Yeah, I see that something's wrong with you. You don't tell us, however."

He had no protest to that. Brandon could read his friends without any efforts, he was no different. "Tell me, what is on your mind?"

Yuma knew it was no point hiding, and he knew that Brandon could help him. "Astral."

Brandon sighed. Of course it was Astral, he should have seen that from miles away.

"I'm worrying about it that he has been captured, and those alien guys talked so much and so fast that I didn't have the chance to ask what they wanted with Astral. Before I knew it, they were gone!" Yuma was in a state he had never seen before. Broken, sad, it was the exact opposite of what Yuma normally is.

"You know that we are here to defeat those guys, right?" Yuma nodded at the older boy's question. "Then, why are you worrying so much?"

"Because, it is about Astral, I already told you that!" The blonde boy stared at him. "That's not what I meant. I meant, why are you worrying so much, when you know that we are going to get Astral back?"

Yuma looked up at him, surprised. Brandon simply smirked back. Yuma smiled, he thanked the gods of having such a good friend.

"Thank you, Brandon," said boy simply closed his eyes and returned to what he was doing. Absolutely nothing. A silence followed. Yuma however, broke the silence.

"But what are you worrying about?" The boy frowned his eye brows at him, before smiling. "Nothing, at least, not anymore. After telling you that we'd help you get Astral back, I realised something."

Yuma waited for an answer.

"I have friends who will help me, I don't need to fight alone in this whole war," Yuma couldn't believe his ears. Brandon thought he needed to face all these guys on his own? No way, he let him do that. They were friends, after all.

Judging by the expression on Yuma's face, Brandon already got his answer. "I know that you want to say that I always have friends with me to fight and I know that. It was just a minor doubt I had. But this place took it away."

Okay, he lied. There still is _a lot_ on his mind. But those are things Yuma doesn't need to know of.

But he just had one regret. He helped Yuma to clear his mind, with as result the hyper active Yuma back. But, knowing that was his own fault, he decided to just listen to everything Yuma was talking about. Even if it was dueling.

* * *

"Seriously, those guys!" Tori was absolutely mad at him. No, not only at Yuma, but also at Brandon for taking Yuma with him.

If he didn't do that, she and Rio wouldn't be searching around the whole town!

Rio returned from the place she searched just a second ago. "No sign of them, there."

"Then were on earth can those two be! The sun is already setting! Brandon said they would only be gone for a short time!" While Tori was rambling on about the two's irresponsibilty, Rio got an idea where the two might be.

"I think I know where they are."

Tori looked up in happiness. "Good, now let's go then, so that we can find them and return home!"

With that she let Rio lead the way, to a place she already been once, even though she didn't know it.

* * *

"There they are!" Tori was relieved and mad at the same time. Relieved that they found them and mad that they didn't let anybody know they were here.

But she recognised the place. The place she and Yuma followed Brandon and Rio here. Yuma's idea. The place where Brandon's win in a duel resulted in their leave from the place and the need to forget about this place.

But here she was again, with Rio. And what they saw was quite an amusing sight. Brandon and Yuma, sleeping under a tree. With Yuma's body sprawled all over the grass. Brandon simply slept with his arms behind his head leaning against the tree.

She definitely needed to take a picture of this, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. And a sleeping Yuma would be a cute screensaver. She blushed at that thought. She really needed to confess to him soon, all the daydreaming about him made her go nuts.

She fished her cell out of her pocket ready to take the picture, but Rio stopped her. "You'd better not take a picture, Brandon will kill you and Yuma won't be so happy either."

Said two boys started to wake up. Yuma was the first one to fully open his eyes and stretched, hitting Brandon square in the face. "What the fuck was that?" He opened his eyes to see Yuma's fist lingering around his face. It quickly gave him his answer.

"Tsukumo!" Yuma, knowing he pissed off the boy, started to run as fast as he could, in the hope to escape the boy's wrath. Brandon got quickly in action and chased after him.

They stopped when they saw Rio and Tori standing, not amused for a reason. The boy walked towards the girls, only to be greeted by an angry Tori. "I thought you said you two would be back soon!" The blond boy only stared. "A hi would be nice. And we can save ourselves, no need to worry. "

Tori simply huffed, knowing that the boy didn't care.

Yuma, who was absolutely exhausted from running, joined them. "Sorry, Tori, we fell asleep," He grinned awkwardly. Tori blushed at the gesture.

Brandon took notice of this and smirked. He, knowing that it was quite late and that the girls searched for them, decided that it was time for them to leave. But he saw that Tori and Yuma were only paying attention to each other, and so to get their attention, he said the first thing that he could think of.

"Yuma, Tori, Come on, we're leaving, but if you decide to make out Rio and I would be okay to wait!" A smirked painted his face. Yuma and Tori got redder then the boy's jacket.

Yuma shouted back. "Yeah, we're coming!"

"Oh wait!" Brandon suddenly did as if he remembered something. "You two go ahead, Yuma and I still need to take care of something."

Yuma thought he was going mental, he didn't remember that they still needed to sort something out. The two girls nodded and took off. Yuma and Brandon stayed behind.

"What did we need to take care of?" Brandon simply smirked, he even believed it. "When are you going to tell Tori you like her?" Yuma turned red, was he that obvious?

He just decided to go in full denial.

"What? Me liking Tori? You have a good sense of humor!" He even fake laughed with it. Brandon simply stared at him, unimpressed. Yuma seeing that he didn't buy it, just decided to speak the truth.

"Well, I... don't really... uhm, well, know." The boy continued. "I'm afraid she doesn't like me back and-" Brandon didn't let him finish his sentence.

"You don't know if she likes you back? Everyone, except for you, can see that she likes you."

Yuma looked at him. "So, when are you going to tell her?"

Yuma didn't know, he really didn't know. He didn't think of that, not now, not never. "I don't really know."

Brandon simply closed his eyes, Yuma was naive about love, and needed help.

"You have to be fast, Yuma. There will be a lot of boys trying to get her too. Especially on our school. But, if you need help, you know where to find me."

Yuma's eyes widened, unbelievable that the boy who claimed to not being a friend of him, would help him. It just showed that he is a friend.

Yuma wanted to say something, but he got interrupted by a panicked and shouting Tori. "Brandon, Brandon!" The boy turned around.

"What is it?" Tori, stopped running and told him.

"It's Rio, some guy slurred her into an alley, you have to help her!" Brandon's eyes narrowed, whoever did that shall pay.

* * *

"What do you want, Grant?" Rio was standing with her back against the wall. The third-year student Grant was simply to big and too strong to escape. His tight grip was evidence. But that didn't mean that she didn't want to know what he wanted.

The boy licked his lips. "I want you, Rio."

He leaned in for a kiss, but Rio refused to even move. The guy had a girlfriend, how dared he?

"You have a girlfriend, go kiss her," She said, desperately tried to break free, but failed miserably.

"I don't want her, you're way hotter and I bet you feel better, too." A grin was on his face. Rio started to panic, but didn't show it, knowing that it would be exactly what he wanted.

"Let me go, Grant, I don't want this!" She hoped it would help, but who was she kidding? Panic got the better of her.

Grant started to laugh like a madman. "I always get what I want, just like now." His hand headed off to her boobs, wanting to rip her shirt to get a better view of them.

He didn't get the chance. An arm fiercely took hold of Grant's throat. Before Grant could even try to break free, he was viciously slammed into a wall.

He didn't accept this. He would beat the shit out of the person that did this. He stood up and his brown eyes met hostile crimson ones. Brandon.

"Brandon!" Rio immediately ran towards him, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here!" She normally wasn't like this, but he could imagine that, seeing that the guy tried to rape her. He would definitely kick Grant's but into oblivion.

Yuma and Tori arrived late. But that was because of Brandon's incredible pace, must be because of football. (I refuse to call it soccer.)

"What happened!?"

They just got ignored.

Grant stood up, he was mad. He almost had what he wanted and this guy dared to ruin it! He took his D-Pad, ready to duel the guy. He knew a fight wouldn't help, not on the middle of a street, even though it was just an alley.

Brandon, seeing his D-Pad, understood what he wanted. He took his own D-Pad, ready to face him.

"No, I will duel him."

Brandon turned around in surprise, seeing Rio standing with here Duel Disk on, a confident look present in her eyes. Brandon simply nodded and put his D-Pad away.

Grant started to laugh. "Haha, I need to duel a girl?" He bursted out in more laughter. But he saw that they were serious and stopped his laughter.

"Okay then, I hope you're ready, 'cause I'm taking this win _and _your virginity!" Brandon wanted to punch him square in the face for saying the last part, but he decided to let Rio handle this.

She would show the guy a serious beating.


	7. The rematch

**Before we advance on to this chapter, you, the readers, need to know a couple of things:**

**All the cards up to now are no OC cards, for in case you're wondering.**

**Effects from cards might be the original, other cards might have their effects combined with their anime/mange effects, some might have just their anime/manga effect.**

**That's it for now!**

**I wish you a lot of pleasure reading this!**

* * *

Brandon could only laugh at Grant's miserable situation. The poor guy thought it would be easy to duel Rio. What an idiot.

Grant's role in the duel was second to none, Rio easily took care of his face-downs and got rid of his monsters the next turn he summoned them.

As result the boy was now standing with just 1200 life points and one monster on the field.

Rio's field was in comparison to Grant's field, invincible. She had two face-downs and Aurora Wing open on her field. She also had an amazing 3800 life points left.

Aurora Wing, Level 4, 1200/1600

"Now I activate Blizzard Vision!" The card immediately created a second Aurora Wing.

"As you can see, by targeting one Water monster, I get an exact copy of it, without an effect." Grant was just smart enough to understand that.

"Now, I overlay my two Aurora Wings!"

**"I overlay the Level 4 Aurora Wings! With these 2 monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Come, Ice Beast Zerofyne!"**

An in ice-covered female appeared on the field.

Ice Beast Zerofyne, Rank 4, 2000/2200

"I will now activate Zerofyne's effect by detaching one overlay unit!" An overlay unit disappeared. "All effects of other cards on the field are negated!"

All other cards on the field froze.

"Zerofyne now get's 300 ATK for each face-up card on the field!" Three cards were open on the field, meaning that Zerofyne's ATK got boosted to 2900.

"Zerofyne, attack! Icicle Spear!" Zerofyne obeyed and she destroyed Grant's last remaining monster and the life points he had left.

A window with Rio's picture appeared. The word WIN was seen in big red letters.

Grant couldn't believe it. How could he, out of all people, lose to a girl!?

"I demand a rematch!"

Rio, who had joined Brandon, Yuma and Tori, turned around. "A rematch?" She beat him fair and square, why would he want a rematch?

"I bet you cheated, girls can't win from boys! I bet your boyfriend over there gave you some of his cards!" Brandon's eyebrows raised up. How did he dare to doubt Rio's skill as a duelist? He would show him, that was sure.

He whispered something in her ear. She looked at him and nodded. She already made him pay for what he's done, anyway.

"I'll be your opponent, then," Brandon said.

Grant actually wanted to duel Rio again, not this doofus. But crushing this guy wouldn't hurt.

"Okay then, I hope you're ready. You're going to meet your defeat!" Grant started to laugh. Brandon simply glared. He was _so_ going to kick the guy's butt.

"But we'll duel at school."

"Why at school?" Brandon didn't mind, though. The more people saw how Grant got humiliated, the better.

"Everyone deserves to see you getting beaten."

Brandon inwardly laughed at that. Grant would be the one getting beaten.

"Fine, tomorrow at school. Be there."

Grant simply chuckled. "Oh, I will, I definitely will!"

* * *

The two duelist stood ready. D-Gazers over their eyes and Duel Disks ready on their arms. A huge crowd surrounding them. Everyone wanted to see the duel between the big show off Grant, who was good at everything he did, even though he is stupid as hell and Brandon, who was despite being just a second-years, one of the best duelist of the school and good in everything except schoolwork.

The preparations for the duel weren't really necessary, for Grant that is. He had confidence in it that he would beat the other. The only preparation for Brandon was telling Shark of Grant's try of forcing himself on Rio. He needed to prevent Shark from ripping the guy's head off. A thing that was quite difficult. Shark was absolutely enraged and wanted to kill him, steady but slowly. But Brandon calmed him down, telling him Grant isn't worth it to get a criminal record for.

And so Shark promised to not kill him.

But back to the duel that was about to start.

"Duel!" The duel system's voice was heard.

-Augmented Reality system activated.-

Grant started off. "Now, defend me! Chamberlain of the Six Samurai!" A samurai-like engineer appeared.

Chamberlain of the Six Samurai, Level 3, 200/2000

"I end my turn with two face-downs!"

Brandon didn't care with what he ended, but when he ended. That was now and so he made his action. He added his drawn card to his hand and summoned a monster.

"Go, Ancient Dragon!" A brown, clawless dragon appeared.

Ancient Dragon, Level 4, 1400/1300

"And with Quick Summon, I get to summon another monster!"

"Mirage Dragon, appear!" A long golden dragon with blue hair appeared.

Mirage Dragon, Level 4, 1600/600

He also revealed a spell card. "Because of Lightwave Tuning, my Mirage Dragon will be treated as a Tuner monster."

"Now I will now tune my Mirage Dragon to my Ancient Dragon!" Mirage Dragon transformed into tuning rings.

**"Darkened gales, become the wings that soar freely through the air! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!"**

A crow-like dragon appeared out of a dark gale.

Black-Winged Dragon, Level 8, 2800/1600

"Black-Winged Dragon, attack! Dark Gale Attack!" The dragon whipped up black gales with its wings.

"Face-down activate! Fiendish Chain!" The trap card opened.

"And because your dragon is an effect monster, it can't attack or activate its effect!" A chain bounded Black-Winged Dragon together.

Brandon simply played a face-down and ended his turn.

**Grant: 4000**

**Brandon: 4000**

Grant drew and summoned the drawn card immediately to the field. "Because I have another Six Samurai on my field, I can special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!"

A bearded man appeared. "And now I have two Six Samurais on my field, which triggers the effect of Great Shogun Shien! And so I get to special summon him, too!"

A red armored man appeared, he wore a cape over his armor.

Grandmaster of the Six Samurai, Level 5, 2100/800

Great Shogun Shien, Level 7, 2500/2400

"And with my spell, The A. Forces, their attack increases with 200 for each warrior or spellcaster on my field!" The three monsters gained 800 attack points.

"Shien, attack Black-Winged Dragon!" The grandmaster took his sword and sliced Black-Winged Dragon. Brandon lost 400 life points as result.

"Grandmaster, direct attack!" The monster charged with his sword ready, but because of a shield he didn't get through.

"Draining Shield negates your attack and I gain life points equal to your monster's attack." Grant only groaned, while Brandon's life points increased with 2700.

Grant ended his turn.

"Draw." He directly played the card. "Seeing that you control a monster with more than 2000 ATK, I special summon Schwarzschild Limit Dragon in attack position!"

Schwarzschild Limit Dragon, Level 8, 2000/0

"I also activate my face-down, Call of the Haunted, and with it, I bring back my Black-Winged Dragon!" The dragon soared through the air, before landing.

**"Level 8 Black-Winged Dragon and Schwarzshild Limit Dragon, Overlay! With these 2 monsters I build the Overlay Network! Appear, Numbers 46! The thunder roars. The lightning flashes. Manifest yourself to us with your majestic appearance, Dragluon!"**

Out of the overlay network descended a big shiny dragon with a roar. The number 46 on its right wing.

Numbers 46: Dragluon, Rank 8, 3000/3000

"By detaching one overlay unit, I activate Dragluon's ability!" An overlay united disappeared into the dragon's mouth. "And I special summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The Blue-Eyes White Dragon was a beautiful blue-whitish dragon with blue eyes.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Level 8, 3000/2500

Brandon ordered his monsters to attack. "Blue-Eyes, attack his Chamberlain! White Lightning!" The dragon fired off its attack and Chamberlain left the field, blasted to shards.

"Dragluon, attack Grandmaster! Extreme God Blaze!" Grandmaster got hit not too long after the declaration and, just like Chamberlain, left the field. This time costing Grant 200 life points.

With no cards left in his hand, he had no face-downs to set.

"Turn end."

**Grant: 3800**

**Brandon: 7300**

Grant wasn't expecting this. He only had Shien left and his attack wasn't high enough anymore to beat the dragons. His drawn card wasn't enough to get rid of the two dragons, either. Brandon's only disadvantage was that he didn't have any cards left in his hand, but he composed that with his two dragons on the field.

Grant suddenly remembered something. His face-down. The card couldn't get rid of the two dragons, but it would help him to get at least some protection against them.

"I activate my face-down! Return of the Six Samurai! I will target my Chamberlain to bring him back from the grave!" That same Chamberlain returned from the graveyard.

"I also summon The Six Samurai - Zanji in attack mode!" A warrior in a brown-orange samurai armor appeared next to Shien.

The Six Samurai - Zanji, Level 4, 1800/1300

"I also activate the effect of Kizan to special summon him, when I have a face-up Six Samurai monster with an other name on the field!" A black armored samurai appeared.

Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan, Level 4, 1800/500

"I overlay the Level 4 Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan and The Six Samurai - Zanji! With these 2 monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Appear, Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien!"

Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien, Rank 4, 2500/400

"I detach one overlay unit from Shien to make Chamberlain's ATK become 2000!" An overlay united disappeared and Chamberlain's ATK increased.

"And because of The A. Forces, my warriors get boosted with 600 ATK! Now, my samurais are strong enough to destroy your dragons!" The samurais drew their swords.

"Shogan Shien, slay his White Dragon!" Shien charged towards the dragon at high speed, hitting the dragon straight in the stomach. Brandon's life points dropped with 100.

"Now, Shadow Shien, slay his Dragluon!" The other Shien slashed through Dragluon, a big cloud of smoke was a result of the battle. Brandon lost 100 life points again. When the smoke cleared, Dragluon was still seen standing. To Grant's surprise.

"How? You're dragon should be dead by now!" Brandon simply smirked.

"It should, but because its a Numbers, it can't be destroyed by battle, because your Shien isn't a Number."

Grant was surprised, but he would just make sure the dragon left the field the next turn. He would win this.

"My turn, draw!" Brandon once again, played the only card left in his hand. "I play Card of Sanctity! Because of it, we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hand."

Both players drew, until they reached 6 cards in their hand.

"I now activate another spell, Fighting Spirit, and I equip it to Dragluon! And he gains 300 ATK for each monster you control!" Dragluon roared, ATK increasing to 3900.

"I also activate another equip spell; Megamorph! But I equip this one to **your** monster!" Grant widened his eyes, the guy was only helping him by equipping his card to his monster.

"Because my life points are higher than yours, your Chamberlain's ATK gets halved!" Grant's face expression was one of horror. This guy is about to beat him, and there's nothing he can do about it. This was bad, his reputation will be ruined.

"Now, Dragluon, attack!" The dragon roared and charged its attack. "Extreme God Blaze!" The dragon let loose its attack and hit Chamberlain straight in the gut, it let out a cry before it got destroyed. The damage was exactly the same as Grant's life points; 3800. The attack was strong, so strong, that Grant fell to the ground because of it.

The crowd loudly cheered. Grant finally got his defeat, maybe it would help him to not act so high and mighty.

Shark scoffed, a duel wasn't enough to punish the guy, he would make sure the guy would get hurt soon.

Brandon just walked away, knowing that he did what he needed to. Dealing Grant humiliation, so he wouldn't act as if he could do anything he wanted, when he wanted.

And he was glad, that he was the one who got to deal it.


	8. Two threats on one day

Everyone was talking about it. Grant's loss against Brandon. Some people thought it was good that he lost, others were not.

The third-years were examples of the nots. Grant was a third-years student and he got beaten by a second-years, it would ruin the reputation of all the third-years.

And to fix it, many third years searched for Brandon and challenged him, for the glory of the third-years. But instead of glory, they met their defeat.

Not even one was close to beating him, and so their reputation spiraled downwards. Grant took the blame for that.

If he didn't lose against the guy, this all wouldn't have happened. His reputation felt that.

* * *

Grant used to be feared, he was big and strong, and a big bully, too. He was good at everything he did, except for thinking, he was stupid as hell. And he would show off about it, too.

But now, nobody took him serious anymore. People left at him when he challenged them, constantly hearing: "You lost to a second-years! You're not even allowed to call yourself a duelist!"

It hurt, even his girlfriend didn't want to be seen with him.

And he would make Brandon pay for that, no matter what he need to do. Even if he needed to kill the boy.

* * *

Brandon on the other hand, got nothing else than compliments. From the first and second-years that is. Some even were third-years that didn't like Grant, and were glad he finally got a beating.

It was a burden. He was constantly halted by people, telling him how amazing he did, or if he wanted to duel with them one day.

He just thanked or accepted and walked off.

He even talked to people he had never seen before or talked to!

Chrissy for example. They never talked to each other, that while she is in every of his classes.

But hey, it never hurt someone meeting new people, right?

But to the blond boy, this were just _too_ many people. And so, he quickly finished his talk with Chrissy and continued to the table were his friends where at.

He ignored all the other people who wanted to halt him.

And he finally got to his destination. About time he did.

* * *

The group was in a discussion about something when Brandon plopped onto the bench. No one noticed him. That was strange, seeing that he plopped down with a heavy sigh.

The discussion would likely be going about something completely moronic. One of the discussers, however, stopped discussing and asked the blond boy a question.

At least someone who renowned his existence. He didn't know what was worse, constantly getting halted or getting completely ignored by his friends.

But Bronk didn't and asked his question. "Who was that girl you were talking to, just a minute ago?"

"You mean Chrissy? She's in all of my classes," a loud "ha!" was heard among the discussing group.

"Told you her name was Chrissy." Shark.

The others slumped their shoulders, they should have known Shark was right. He was a second-years too, after all.

"Hi, to you guys, too."

Yuma was the first one to react to Brandon's sarcastic retort.

"Your duel was amazing!" Of course, now that he was away from everyone who wanted to tell him that, here was Yuma to tell him, too.

"Thanks, you're the fiftieth to tell me that."

Yuma shrugged.

Bronk was the next one to speak. "That Chrissy, does she have a boyfriend?" A blush was present on his face.

Brandon simply frowned at him. Not this again. "Not that I know of. But she has a lot admirers."

"That's understandable, she's absolutely perfect!"

Everyone sighed.

Shark butted in. "You think every cute girl is perfect."

Bronk protested. "That's not true!"

Tori confirmed Shark's part. "Shark's right, at Heartland Academy, you thought the same of Rio and last month you said that about the girl in our maths class. Oh and remember last week?"

Another discussion was started.

* * *

Grant was starting to doubt himself. Was this the wrong spot? Brandon always took this route home from school and school ended half an hour ago.

He clutched the knife tighter at the thought of the guy. He ruined everything, everything got destroyed because of him.

He would pay for that.

There he was. This was his chance. Crap, there were people with him. But this needed to be done. He didn't care, anymore.

The group looked up when Grant appeared from behind the tree. Shark's blood started to boil, he didn't forgive the guy for what he tried to pull on Rio, and he never would.

Without any warning he took the collar of Brandon's uniform, knife tightly clutched in his hand.

Everyone gasped at the knife.

Brandon stayed calm. He had no reason to panic. A thing that was ridiculous seeing that the guy had a knife.

"You ruined everything, Kanbara. It's time your going to pay for that!" Brandon just smirked.

"And you think that by stabbing me everything will get better?" He had a point.

"I don't care, you destroyed my reputation and you will pay for that!" He clutched the knife even tighter.

Brandon frowned. "You're doing this because of a reputation? A thing that you destroyed yourself?"

"You destroyed it, not me!" The guy was getting even furiouser at him.

"No, you did by doing the things you did. You accepted a duel and when you lost, you demanded a rematch. A rematch that you lost. You indirectly destroyed it on your own."

Grant gritted his teeth. He knew the guy was right. If he didn't do that, he wouldn't be standing here with a knife.

"You know a reputation isn't worth this. You will lose everything you have then. You will get a criminal record. You will go to jail, Grant. I don't think you want to end your days there."

The grip on the knife loosened. Shark wanted to punch the guy, first that thing with Rio and now this. He would definitely kill the guy.

"Come on, let go of my collar, drop the knife and we can talk this all out. I never wanted to destroy everything you obtained. I just protected my loved ones."

Grant regretted all this. Brandon was right. The guy did what he needed to do. He would just hope they wouldn't call the police. Everything would be over then.

The knife was heard falling on the ground. Grant let go of Brandon's collar. The former dropped on his knees in front of the latter.

"What have I done?" Regret washed all over him.

"I'm calling the police!" Yuma was already dialling the number, Brandon stopped him.

"That's not necessary, the both of us will talk this out and it will be over." Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You're letting him get away with this?" Caswell asked in astonishment. Brandon nodded.

"But why?" Cathy continued for him.

"Because I know what it feels like to see everything you worked hard for getting destroyed in an instant." What did he mean with that?

They all decided they would ask him that later. After he and Grant sorted this all out.

* * *

"Don't fail us, we trust on you to fulfill your mission."

The three people before them nodded.

"Yes, lord Ekbu, Lord Zirr," The one with a pale body spoke.

The one with the reptile skin was next. "We'll let them crawl, ssss."

The third and last one, finished. "We'll defeat them, don't worry."

_"And then I will be the one and only Synchro master in both universes!"_

"Go then, don't disappoint us."

The three figures nodded and left. One crawling over the wall, one disappearing in the darkness and one teleporting.

* * *

"Unbelievable that you forgave him!" Shark complained. He didn't like Grant and he wanted to punch the guy for pulling those tricks, but for this he especially needed to be punished, and Brandon let him go.

Rio spoke next. "What if he didn't drop the knife?"

Tori continued. "There would be a big chance you would be stabbed then!"

Brandon kept walking. "But he did drop the knife, and I didn't get stabbed, so I don't see the problem."

He was annoying everyone by now.

He didn't even care, while he obviously should. "Look, just drop it guys, I have been in more dangerous situation and he acted in anger. He showed regret and we talked it all out. That's enough for me."

They weren't sure, but they could see he talked the truth, so they decided to drop it. For now. They wanted to talk about something else, but the appearance of three people out of thin air, surprised them.

"You! You're those guys from those strange alien race!" Caswell and Flip started to panic. Tori and Cathy clung to Yuma's arm. Rio glared. Brandon and Shark just watched on, prepared for any action they would make.

"Will Yuma, Shark and Brandon step forward, please."

The three boys took a step forward.

"You're lucky, we're about the send your soul away, ssss," the reptile guy said, freaking everyone out.

"We'll duel you, to make sure you won't be of any hinder," Syc said, chuckling after his sentence. Brandon glared at him.

"You and I shall duel, Yuma Tsukumo," Dragov said, his duel disk appeared on his arm and activated itself.

"I will send you back into the deep, Shark, ssss," Arbon's skin bursted open and his duel disk appeared.

"You will be mine, Kanbara!" His duel disk appeared out of teleportation rings.

"And after we are done with you, your souls will be taken away, and they might me reborn in our perfect universe!"

The three boys took their D-pads. Ready to duel.

All six started to shout. "Duel disk, set!" The alien's duel disks awakened. The human's D-pad activated itself and turned into a duel disk.

"D-Gazer, set!" They all placed their D-Gazer over their eyes. Arbon's eye turned into an even smaller slit. Dragov's eye simply became totally white. Syc's blood-red eyes shone bright.

The Augmented Reality system activated.

"Duel!"


	9. Start of the battle

"My turn, ssss," The reptile drew his card. He added the drawn card to his hand and summoned a monster.

"I summon Reptilianne Naga in defense position, ssss!" A little girl with the body of a snake appeared.

Reprilianne Naga, Level 1, 0/0

"I play one face-down, ssss. And end my turn, ssss."

Shark drew his card and immediately played it. "I play Fish Spawn! By paying 1000 life points I can speciall summon two Fish Spawn Tokens!"

The tokens appeared.

Fish Spawn Tokens, Level 1, 0/0

Shark continued. "I now tribute my two tokens!" The two monsters disappeared. "To summon my Big Whale!"

A large whale appeared out of water, showing of its sharp teeth.

Big Whale, Level 9, 0/0

"And with Tri-Slice, I tribute my Big Whale to summon 3 level 3 Water monsters from my deck!"

The Big Whale dived under water and in its place came three small starfishes.

Starfish, Level 3, 300/300

"I activate one Starfish's effect. With that the level of all three increase with one!" A window popped up and changed their level from three to four.

**"I overlay my Starfishes!"**

The three monsters disappeared into an overlay network.

**"Xyz Summon!"** Shark shouted.

**"Show yourself, Numbers 32! The most powerful ruler of the deep sea! Your sharp fangs shall exterminate everything! Shark Drake!**

Numbers 32: Shark Drake, Rank 4, 2800/2100

Arbon only hissed.

* * *

"I allow you to take the first turn, Yuma."

Yuma didn't need to be told twice and drew his card.

"I summon Toy Knight in attack mode!" A little toy knight appeared.

Toy Knight, Level 4, 200/1200

"And when Toy Knight gets normal summoned, I can special summon another Toy Knight from my hand!"

Another Toy Knight appeared.

**"Level 4 Toy Knights, Overlay!"**

The two knights disappeared into the overlay network.

Yuma shouted. **"With these 2 monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Come, Numbers 39: Utopia!"**

The network exploded and Utopia emerged from it. Dragov silently watched on.

Numbers 39: Utopia, Rank 4, 2500/2000

"I play two face-downs and end my turn."

"I shall start my turn then," He added his drawn card to his hand and showed a spell card.

"With Cost Down, I can discard one card and all monsters in my hand will have their level decreased by two." Dragov explained, discardeing a card, and summoning a monster.

"And thus, its now possible for me to summon my Vampire Lord!" A blue haired man appeared, covering himself with his vampire cloak.

Vampire Lord, Level 5, 2000/1500

"By banishing my Vampire Lord, I have the possibility to summon another Vampire!" Vampire Lord let out an cry before he disappeared.

"Now, appear from the darkness! Vampire Genesis!" A big purple monster appeared. It let out an astonishing cry after opening its wing-like cape.

Vampire Genesis, Level 8, 3000/2100

"Wow, that's a big vampire!" How could Yuma be so surprised about its size? This card was strong enough to make Yuma lose and get his soul taken away.

"I activate another spell. My premature Burial. By paying 800 life points, I will use it to revive the monster I discarded through Cost Down. Appear, Skull Flame!"

A robed skeleton appeared, smiling evilly while the flame on his head burned brighter.

Skull Flame, Level 8, 2600/2000

"With my third spell the Pot of Greed, I will draw two cards."

He drew his cards.

"And because it are two Burning Skull Heads, I can special summon them from my hand because of Skull Flames effect."

Two burning skulls appeared.

Burning Skull Head, Level 3, 1000/800

"When they are special summoned from the hand, they will deal my opponent 1000 life points of damage, each."

Before Yuma knew it, he already lost 2000 life points. And that without attacking!

Dragov continued. **"Level 3 Burning Skull Heads, Overlay!"**

The two skulls disappeared into the overlay network.

**"With these 2 monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Rise from the death, Numbers 48: Shadow Lich!"**

A skeleton reaper laughed maniacally when he appeared on the field.

Numbers 48: Shadow Lich, Rank 3, 1800/0

"A N-Numbers!" This was wrong. The guy owned a Numbers, they really are the ones who captured Astral!

"I'm not done yet. So don't start to ask questions about your dear Astral."

Yuma gritted his teeth.

**"I overlay the level 8 Vampire Genesis and Skull Flame!"**

The two monsters jumped into the overlay network.

**"With these 2 monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Be born, Numbers 22: Zombiestein!"**

A big man, who's shoulders, neck, face and head, got covered with a scawl appeared.

Numbers 22: Zombiestein, Rank 8, 4500/1000

Yuma started to panic. "Another Numbers! What have you guys done to Astral!"

Dragov only laughed. His vampire teeth shining while doing so.

* * *

"I'll let you go first, Kanbara. I will defeat you, first turn or not," Syc said.

Brandon hmped and drew his card, before playing it.

"I summon Golem Dragon in defense mode!" A dragon made of boulders appeared.

Golem Dragon, Level 4, 200/2000

"I end my turn with three face-downs."

Three face-downs appeared.

Syc began his turn. "I first play Psi-Station. And then I summon my Telekinetic Shocker!" A monster in a body suit and a space helmet appeared.

Telekinetic Shocker, Level 4, 1700/700

"I will pay 500 life points to increase my Shocker's attack with 300 and increase its level by 1!" The monster stepped on the platform before shocks implanted him with power.

"I also activate my Emergency Teleport! Now, I get to summon one level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from my hand or deck!"

"And I summon Psychic Commander!" The commander appeared, lower body hidden into an space ship with a cannon attached to the front.

Psychic Commander, Level 3, 1400/800

Brandon interrupted. "Dragon's Ice effect activates! When you special summon a monster, I can special summon him by discarding one card!" He discarded a card and the icy dragon with a humanoid body appeared, breathing ice while he did so.

Dragon Ice, Level 5, 1800/2200

"And because I summoned a monster, I get to special summon my Clone Dragon, too!" He slapped the monster on the monster card zone. The lizard-like dragon appeared, a colorful aura around it.

Clone Dragon, Level 4, ?/?

"And its type, attack and defense become the same as the summoned monster's!" (?- 1800)

Syc shrugged and continued his turn. "Now, I will tune my level 3 Psychic Commander, to my now level 5 Telekinetic Shocker!"

Psychic Commander formed tuning rings, Telekinetic Shocker jumped through them.

**"Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Become the embodiment of my powers! Synchro Summon! Rule their minds, Thought Ruler Archfiend!"**

The big clawed, winged skeleton let out a devastating cry.

Thought Ruler Archfiend, Level 8, 2700/2300

"What are you going to do against that, Kanbara!?" Syc mocked.

Brandon revealed his face-down. "This! With Miniaturize I will decrease my Clone Dragon's level by 1 and its attack by 1000!"

Syc started to laugh. "You're just making it easier for me to beat you!"

"I wasn't done yet!" The blonde boy retorded.

"I activate my other face-down, Lightwave Tuning! And because Clone Dragon is a light monster he will be treated as an Tuner monster!"

"There's nothing you can do, Kanbara! Thought Ruler, Attack! Destroy his Clone Dragon!" Brandon revealed his last face-down.

"Urgent Tuning activate! Now, I can Synchro Summon one monster! And I tune my level 3 Clone Dragon to my level 5 Dragon Ice!"

Clone Dragon turned into tiny little stars that formed tuning rings, Dragon Ice flew through them.

**"The tamer's heartbeat, will now sound through here! Take witness to it's earth-shaking power! Synchro Summon, Bring 'em hell, Red Dragon Archfiend!"**

The black dragon loudly roared before it landed behind its owner.

Red Dragon Archfiend, level 8, 3000/2000

"And because of Golem Dragon's effect, you need to attack him first!"

Thought Ruler Archfiend changed directions and destroyed Golem Dragon.

Syc started to laugh. "Hahahaha, now our true duel can begin! Show me the strength of earth's only and strongest Synchro Master!"

The two Archfiend's let out a roar and a cry, respectively, ready to fight.

"Let's show 'em, Archfiend!"


	10. The duels continue

"Shark Drake, attack Naga! Deap Sea Destruction!" The dragon-like shark charged towards the reptile at high speed and destroyed it.

"Shark Drake effect activates! When it destroyed a monster in battle, I can detach one overlay unit to summon that monster back with 1000 attack points less."

An overlay unit disappeared into Shark Drake's mouth and Reptiliane Naga appeared back on the field.

"And because Naga got summoned back that way, Shark Drake can attack once again!"

Arbon hissed, knowing that would cost him some life points. He didn't count on that. But with the strategy he came up with a little loss of life points couldn't hurt. He would win this, anyway.

"Shark Drake, attack Naga, again! Deap Sea Destruction!" The monster once again destroyed Naga. Arbon only hissed when losing his 2800 life points.

"Ssss, Naga's special ability, ssss! Any monster that battles it gets its attack decreased to 0 at the end of the battle phase,ssss!

Numbers 32: Shark Drake, (2800 - 0)

Shark groaned and played a face-down.

Arbon spoke while drawing his card. "I'll send you back to the deep, ssss!"

"I summon my Alien Ammonite, ssss!" An ammonite with an evil face appeared.

Alien Ammonite, level 1, 500/200

"And when he is summoned, I can special summon 1 level 4 or lower Alien monster from my deck, ssss!"

Naga reappeared for the second time.

"And my Alien Dog's effect activates, too, ssss! When I normal summon an Alien monster, I can special summon him!"

The dog appeared, barking a couple of times.

Alien Dog, level 3, 1500/1000

"I now tune my level 1 Ammonite to my Naga and Dog, ssss!" Ammonite disappeared, tuning rings coming in its place. Naga crawled through them, while Dog ran through it.

**"From the darkest corners of the cosmos, From the deepest depths of the universe, an unstoppable creature wakes from its long slumber to protect the other reptiles on the world! Synchro Summon! ****Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar!**

A big reptile fortress, appeared. Its eyes flailing through the air.

Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar, level 5, 2600/1800

"Now, I activate Gol'gar's ability, ssss! I can now destroy one card you control by removing 2 A-Counters from anywhere on the field, ssss!"

"A-Counters?" Shark gasped in shock.

"Yeah, I place two on you Shark Drake when my dog got summoned, because of its effect. And now I remove those two counters to destroy your face-down, ssss!"

Shark's eyes widened. He had totally defense left, then!

"Trap ray!" Gol'Gar shot out a beam out of one of its eyes and destroyed Shark's face-down.

"Gol'Gar attack Shark Drake! Cosmic Ray, ssss!" The monster released three beams from that what resembled its face, hitting Shark Drake and dealing 2600 life points damage to Shark.

"Let's see how you deal with this. Gol'Gar on my field, a Shark with no teeth left to bite and you standing with 400 life points, ssss!"

Shark didn't speak.

"What is it, Shark got your tongue, Nasch?" That was the last straw. The guy (or is it reptile?) could say anything that he wants, but calling him Nasch? That's something he couldn't and he would show him that.

"My turn, draw!" He smirked, this spell, in combination with Shark Drake, could help him to win this. Thus, stopping with thinking, Shark played it.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and with it I destroy your face-down!" Out of the spell appeared a big typhoon that raged over the field and destroyed Arbon's face-down.

"You think that by destroying my face-down you can win, ssss? I still have Gol'gar and you a monster without any attack or defense, ssss!"

"I can win, with doing this! **I overlay my rank 4 Shark Drake!**" An overlay network opened above the monster and it jumped into it.

**"Chaos Xyz Evolution! The spirit of the Great White Shark stares with a piercing gaze. Its strong instincts command me to defeat you! Rise from the depths of the ocean, Chaos Numbers 32: Shark Drake Veiss!"**

The overlay network exploded and out came a white version of Shark Drake, with some minor changes, of course.

Chaos Numbers 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Rank 4, 2800/2100

Arbon hissed, he didn't expect Shark to summon this monster. He calmed down however, when he realised the monster wasn't strong enough to destroy Gol'gar and deliver so much damage to make Arbon lose.

Until Shark activated its effect...

"By detaching one overlay unit from Shark Drake Veiss, I banish 1 monster from my graveyard and I can target 1 monster on the field who's attack and defense will become 0!"

Shark Drake Veiss ate an overlay unit and it shot a beam towards Gol'gar, its attack and defense decreasing to 0.

"And without a face-down to protect you, I will now attack! Shark Drake Veiss, Attack! Chaos Stream!"

The white monster once again fired a beam towards Gol'gar and destroyed it when it made contact.

"No!" Arbon hissed.

His life points hit 0. A window popped up with Shark's picture and the word WIN in it.

He failed. He failed his mission. Ekbu and Zirr wouldn't be happy about this.

Arbon just hoped that Dragov and Syc fulfilled their mission, so that Ekbu and Zirr wouldn't be mad at him for failing his.

* * *

"Stop laughing and tell me what you have done to Astral!" The vampire stopped laughing and started to explain.

"We have caught the astral being. For one simple reason: he holds the Numbers. Those same Numbers can destroy whole worlds and are dangerous. By taking hold of the Numbers the being caught, we make sure our people have nothing to fear for anymore and we of course can destroy your universe with it. Then, when that's done, we will create a new universe that does not endanger everyone!"

The vampire paused, but continued soon after. "But to our disappointment, the astral being didn't have all the Numbers anymore, but we now know who has them. That's also the reason we will take your soul and the Numbers when you're defeated."

Yuma gritted his teeth even more, now. "So, now I shall activate my Zombiestein's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, I can discard 1 card, and target one face-up card on the field and then, I can negate its effect until the end phase!"

An overlay unit disappeared in Zombiestein's fist.

"Now, you're Utopia's effect is negated. You can't negate any attack!" Yuma didn't understand, how did they now about Utopia's effect? They don't have a screen on their D-pad where they can check its effect on.

"I see your confusion, Yuma. You, however, need to understand that we have done our research before we came to earth. We know everything about you, your friends, your plays. You can do nothing against us."

Yuma gasped.

"But enough talking, I shall also activate my Shadow Lich's effect! I detach one overlay unit from it, I can special summon as many Phantom Tokens as possible!"

The Reaper laughed evilly, before he summoned forth 3 skulls with a cloak surrounding them.

Phantom Token, Level 1, 500/500

"And I also shall activate Shadow Lich's second effect! With that effect he gains attack equal to the combined amount of my Phantom Tokens!"

The reaper laughed evily, once again. Its attack increasing to 3300.

"Now, Zombiestein, Shadow Lich, attack Utopia!"

The two monsters charged towards the monster, but Yuma activated a face-down.

"With Half Unbreak, Utopia can't be destroyed by battle and all damage I will take when it gets involved in battle will be halved!"

Zombiestein delivered Utopia a firm punch and Shadow Lich slashed it with its weapon. In totally it was a sum of 1350 life points damage, because of Half Unbreak.

Dragov laughed. "Hahaha, the next turn it will be over, Yuma."

"Not if I destroy your three tokens in one turn!" Yuma shouted.

The vampire started to laugh even harder. "Silly earthling, when you destroy a Phantom Token, you will take damage equal to its attack points! That isn't such a good plan with only 650 life points left!"

"So, draw your card, Yuma. I allow you, I won't play any face-downs. I don't have any card in my hand, anyway. And I don't need them either!"

Yuma did as told and thought of a strategy. And he came up with a good one. He never thought the day would come he would think out a strategy without the help of Astral.

**"I overlay my Utopia!" **The warrior disappeared into the overlay network that appeared underneath it.

**"Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come and show your magnificent might! Chaos** **Numbers 39: Utopia Ray!"**

A black version of Utopia appeared, his swords in his hands.

Chaos Numbers 39: Utopia Ray, Rank 4, 2500/2000

"And by detaching one overlay unit, one monster loses 1000 attack points and my Utopia Ray will gain 500 attack points! And that's why I will remove 2 units to make two of your tokens lose 1000 attack points each!"

"Overlay Charge!" Utopia Ray's attack increased, while the two tokens attack decreased.

Dragov stepped back in fear. Now the guy could freely attack his tokens! This would cost him the win!

"Utopia Ray, attack the two tokens! Rising Sun Chaos Slash!" The monster took it swords and sliced through the two tokens with them, delivering a total of 3500 damage to Dragov.

Which meant that he lost the duel.

A window popped up with Yuma's picture and the word WIN in it.

Yuma heard his friends cheering, cheering for not only him but also for Shark. He realised that Shark defeated his opponent, too. Now, it was just waiting for Brandon to beat his opponent.

Dragov couldn't believe he failed. Ekbu and Zirr will be mad. But, he was prepared to take full responsibility for failing.

And yet, he hoped that Syc and Arbon would win.


	11. Archfiend vs Archfiend

"Because I already attacked, I play a face-down and end my turn," Syc took a card and put it into his spell and trap card zone.

Brandon drew his card and quickly glanced at the cards in his hand. _"Nothing useful in it right now... then, there's just one thing to do..." _

"Archfiend, attack Thought Ruler!" The black dragon charged up his flames, ready to burn the psychic skeleton.

"Scorching Crimson Flare!" The dragon let loose its flames and hit the skeleton straight on.

Syc groaned. He lost his monster, life points and he was about to be hit by an electric shock in about...

Now. "ARGHH!"

"Lighting? How is that possible?" The blond boy asked.

Syc chuckled. "It's not lightning, but an electric shock. Whenever one of us takes damage or a monster will get destroyed, we will be hit by that shock."

"Then, how could it be that it wasn't there when you payed 500 life points for Psi-Station?"

"Because, I chose to not get us shocked for the pay of life points," Syc explained.

"But, let's continue my explanation, the strength of the electric shock depends on the damage taken. Thus, the more damage or attack points the destroyed monster possesses," Syc began.

"The stronger the shock," Brandon finished.

"Exactly."

"But are we the only one that use that electric shock?" the blond boy asked.

"Yes, we are. I'm the only one of our group who possesses psychic powers. Those psychic powers have a wide range, from reading minds to these shocks."

"I play one face-down and end my turn," the boy knew enough. He needed to protect his life points at all costs. Otherwise this would end up very bad.

"Not yet, I activate my face-down, Telepatic Power! When a monster of mine is destroyed by battle, the attacking monster gets destroyed and I will gain life points equal to that monsters attack!" Syc explained.

A beam emerged from the card and destroyed Archfiend, giving Syc a bonus of 3000 extra life points.

"Like I said before, face-down and turn end," the boy said.

Syc drew his card. "I activate the spell Monster Reborn! And I will bring back my Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

The flying skeleton with big claws came back, letting out a fierce cry.

"There's that wannabe Archfiend again," Brandon mocked.

"Wannabe Archfiend!?" Syc exclaimed.

"Yeah, so I take it that you are a wannabe Synchro Master, then?" He continued his mockery, it was the only way too get the alien out of his concentration.

"That's it, you made me mad, foolish earthling!" He quickly played a card from his hand.

"I summon my Doctor Cranium!" A small doctor, with an helmet with big lights appeared.

Doctor Cranium, Level 1, 100/100

"I also activate another Emergency Teleport! And I special summon my level 1 Mind Master from my deck!"

A small brain with 2 cords as arms appeared.

Mind Master, Level 1, 100/200

"With Pot of Greed, I get to draw two extra cards!" the alien drew his two cards, playing one straight on.

"I activate the spell Star Blast, and because you own one yourself, I think you now what it does," the blonde boy nodded.

"Now, I pay 500 life points to decrease my Thought Ruler's level with 1!" the monster let out a cry before its level got reduced.

"Now, I tune my Mind Master to my Doctor Cranium and Thought Ruler Archfiend!" The two monster flew through the tuning rings that Mind Master formed.

**"When the black mist of vengeance takes the dark path, it will become a terrifying creature! His power will be maxed and used to destroy the opponent! Synchro Summon! Corrupt their minds, Overmind Archfiend!"**

Thought Ruler Archfiend emerged, however, it was now wearing a white armor and didn't seem able to think on its own.

Overmind Archfiend, Level 9, 3300/3000

"By activating its ability, I can banish one Psychic monster in my grave, and thus, I banish my Thought Ruler!"

The card disappeared into a dark space.

"This is for mocking me, Kanbara!" Syc didn't proceed with his move, he started to explain instead.

"Did I also tell you that if a monster declares a direct attack, there will be no shock?"

"No, you didn't," the blond guy answered.

"Good, because when a monster goes for a direct attack, he can just attack you, and its attack will become real!"

The blond boy gasped in shock. This was bad, the monster can directly attack and the card he has as face-down can't protect him from that damage.

"Overmind Archfiend, attack!" the monster cried loudly.

"Corruption Claw!" the armor wearing skeleton flew at high speed towards the blond boy, ferociously slashing his chest.

"Arghhh!" the boy collapsed fell down one knee. Shirt ripped open, because of the claws. Those same claws were now visible on his chest. His chest was bleeding very badly. He needed medical attention soon. He would do that after the duel.

"Now, I play one face-down," a face-down appeared, "and end my turn." the alien said.

The boy groaned. The pain was unbearable. But he needed to finish this, no matter what the cost.

"Draw," he played his drawn card, "I use my own Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" He drew his cards.

"I activate my facedown, Call of The Haunted!" The face-down opened.

"Welcome back, Red Dragon Archfiend!" The dragon appeared from a whole in the ground, roaring loudly to the other Archfiend.

"I also activate my Card of Sanctity! We both draw until we have six cards!" the two duelists drew until they reached six cards each.

"The effect of Red Nova activates!" he began. "When I control a Red Dragon Archfiend, I can special summon it from my hand!"

A diabolic angel appeared in front of the black dragon.

Red Nova, Level 1, 0/0

"And I can also special summon Creation Resonator when I control a Synchro monster!" he slapped a monster on the monster card zone.

Creation Resonator, Level 3, 800/600

"I now tune my Red Nova to my Creation Resonator and Red Dragon Archfiend!" the dragon flew through the tuning rings, the resonator soared through them.

**"The Dragon and the Devil, here and now shall become one. A new terrifying creature is born! Lift up the very roars of Creation itself! Make the heavens shake and the earth rumble! Descend from the inferno, Synchro Summon, Burn 'em down to the cinders, Red Nova Dragon!"**

Out of the inferno appeared said dragon, loudly roaring. So loud, the earth started to shake.

Red Nova Dragon, Level 12, 3500/3000

"And because Red Nova was used to synchro summon this monster, it will deal 800 points of damage to you and I get to draw one card!"

The diabolic angel appeared back and attacked Syc. An electric shock dealing the damage.

"Arghhh!" Syc groaned. Brandon drew his card.

"Red Nova Dragon, attack!" the dragon roared loudly.

"Blazing Soul Strike!" the flames engulfed Overmind Archfiend, but it didn't destroy it, instead Red Nova Dragon was gone.

"How!?" Brandon exclaimed.

"Face-down open. Past Image. It banishes one monster my opponent controls until the next standby phase."

Brandon growled. "I play one face-down, and end my turn."

Syc drew his card and added it to his hand.

"Your Red Nova dragon returns, now. Such a shame that it won't save you."  
Brandon raised an eyebrow.

"I activate my spell card, Dark Core, with it, by discarding 1 card, I can banish one monster on the field! And I select your Red Nova Dragon!"

A dark core engulfed the dragon, removing it from the field.

"Red Nova Dragon!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Hahaha, foolish earthling, I found a way too not activate the effect of your dragon. And that was by not destroying it with a spell but by banishing it," the alien started to laugh.

"Now, I got free game. This is over," the alien said.

"Overmind Archfiend, direct attack!" the skeleton flew towards the boy, again. Once again slashing him and causing a big explosion.

"Hahaha, never make fun of me, Kanbara." the alien coldly said. His eyes widened in shock, when the boy was still seen standing.

"What!? That's impossible! How can you still be standing!?"

The boy spoke, even though it hurt. "Exploder Dragon..."

The boy started to explain, for as far as it was still possible. He was in a terrible state, right now.

His body was covered with wounds, he still had the bleeding chest wound from the attack of Overmind Archfiend, because of that attack his shirt was ripped open at that place, he could barely stand, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, and he would probably have internal damage too.

And this attack wouldn't make it any better. This attack was probably the reason why the chest wound started to bleed again and where the other injuries came from.

"With my face-down, I could summon it when I got attacked..." he held his arm in pain.

"Both players take no battle damage battling this card... but because it got destroyed I got shocked because it had 1000 attack points."

Syc said nothing. His duel disk, on the other hand, deactivated.

"What... are you... doing?" he winced. This pain was becoming too much.

"You're no fun to beat in a state like this. When I beat you, I want you able to stand and **not** play cards out of panic," the alien explained.

"And besides, you can't see the duel field with a cracked D-Gazer and you can't play cards with an destroyed duel disk," the alien continued.

"I can still see enough to finish this..." the boy protested, "and my duel disk isn't destroyed... so, what are you talking about?"

At that exact moment, his duel disk exploded.

"See? Get well soon and fast. When you have done that, I'll be back and we will decide this for once and for all," with that the alien teleported away, the two other beaten duelists leaving to. Dragov in the darkness, and Arbon crawled away.

"C-coward..." it was the last thing the blond boy was able to say, before everything became a blur and he collapsed.


	12. A semi-fallen comrade

"Brandon!"

The group quickly made their way over to the collapsed boy.

Shark took hold of his shoulders, shaking him, in the hope that the boy would awake.

"No answer," Shark confirmed.

Caswell spoke up. "He's probably unconscious."

"Why are we still standing here, and not bringing him to a hospital, then!"

All heads turned towards Rio. Some frowning, some just watching on.

"How are we supposed to drag him there?" Yuma wondered out loud. The unconscious boy was taller then the most of them, after all. Shark was the only one around his length. But then their also was his weight. Bronk was the only one exceeding him in weight. Bronk's weight, however, was pure fat, where Brandon's is not.

Anyway, they needed to find a transportation device.

"I'll bring him with my motorcycle," Shark answered to Yuma.

Shark turned to the rest of the group.

"You guys, head to the hospital and inform them. We'll be there soon."

Everyone nodded. One part of the group made their way too the hospital, while Shark started dragging the unconscious boy to his house.

A task that lasted longer then he hoped.

* * *

"This is lasting way too long!" Yuma complained. Again. The boy was being a pain in the ass with his complaining. He couldn't sit still and already proposed a duel 7 times.

"Shut it, Yuma!" Shark exclaimed. "You're working on our nerves! Our friend is in their, unconscious, and you only want to duel!"

"I want to duel to pass time!"

"Still is a duel!"

"To pass time!"

"Still is a duel!"

Rio silenced them. "Shut up! Both of you!"

The two boys stopped shouting and turned around. Seeing a mad Rio glaring at them.

Tori nodded in agreement. "We're not here to shout, and Yuma," she turned to Yuma, "we're not here to duel, either."

Yuma slumped his shoulders. "I just wanted to duel so I can could take my mind of this situation."

Shark fumed. "You think that with dueling Brandon will secretly awake, again?!"

"No, I wasn't saying that!"

And so, the two boys began arguing. Again.

They were interrupted, however, when doors opened.

The doctor came out.

He removed his mouth cap. "You can all go in, but don't touch anything." He warned.

The group went in, not knowing that they would see things they maybe don't want to see...

* * *

Everyone gasped in shock at what they saw.

There was Brandon, severely wounded, equipped to a medical ventilator and other medical machines. All of them beeping. If he was conscious it would give him a headache.

The only thing that relieved them was that the big chest wound was taken care of.

Nobody said a word. It was unbelievable how one duel could do this to a person.

The doctor entered the room. "As you can see, your friend isn't in a very good condition."

"No shit, Sherlock," Shark snarled.

Rio punched his arm. "Don't be so rude, Reginald!"

"Anyway," the doctor continued, "we've taken care of his wounds and scanned his body."

A nurse came with the results of the scan. "He has three broken ribs, on his right side. He also couldn't breath on his own, and thus, the medical ventilator needs to do it for him."

"When will he wake up?" Rio asked.

"We wouldn't dare to say that. It can be that he will wake up in three days," everyone's faces litted up, "but, it can also be that he wakes up in two months, even years."

The faces fell.

"Isn't their something you can do? You know, that he will wake up fast?" Yuma asked hopeful.

"No, this was all we could do. We can only hope that he will wake up fast."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"I guess we should go, meow?" Cathy asked.

"If you'd be so nice to do, then please."

And thus, everyone left the room. Rio glancing one more time at her boyfriend, hoping he would wake up soon.

* * *

Everyone returned home after their hospital visit. Even though the atmosphere wasn't very amazing.

Because, an unconscious friend isn't really amazing, is it?

Among the group, however, was one person who had other things on her mind.

But, knowing that if she said this out loud everyone would be enraged at her, she decided to wait until Yuma was the only person left.

And that moment came quite soon.

They've had happier goodbyes during their years of friendship.

Bronk walked off without saying anything. Caswell and Flip simply bid farewell before leaving together and Cathy muttered a soft meow before taking off.

The only ones left were the Kastle twins, Yuma and Tori.

But even the twins left soon.

Rio wanted nothing more than to go home. Not so strange when your boyfriend is laying unconscious in the hospital.

Shark, being the good big brother he was, didn't protest and together the twins left. Shark being the only one saying goodbye.

Tori was now left with just Yuma.

And even Yuma didn't feel like doing anything.

"Yuma?"

"Hm?" the boy didn't look up.

"What's wrong?" a worried look was present in the girl's eyes.

"Everything's wrong! First Astral, now Brandon, who's next? Kite?" the boy was really upset about the state of the blond boy.

Yuma saw him as one of his best friends, after all. If not his best friend.

"You have to help me with something." Tori said quietly.

Yuma looked up.

"Can you, well, you know, help me become a better duelist?"

She swore that she saw the boy's face light up for a little bit.

A smile was present on his face now.

"Sure, let's duel! Tori!"

Thus, the boy and girl both equipped their duel disks, ready to duel.


	13. Duel girls

"Duel Disk, set!

"D-Gazer, set"

"Duel!"

"Visual Reality link established," said the duel system voice.

"I will start," Yuma announced.

He was about to draw a card, until...

"Yuma!"

Said boy turned around, revealing Cathy to be the voice's owner.

"Cathy, what are you doing here? You were going home."

The girl panted heavily. No wonder if you ran all the way.

"We forgot something," she said.

Yuma scratched his head. What did they forget?

Tori, however, puffed her cheeks. They were about to duel here, and she just interrupted.

"You were supposed to help me with my duel theory homework, meow!"

"Oh yeah!"

"No way, you can't go help her now, we were in a duel!" Tori protested.

"Yes, he can, he promised to help me!" Cathy countered.

"No, he can't!"

"Yes, he can!

And so, the two girls arguing continued.

"I think I know a solution to both of your problems!" Yuma said.

The two girls stopped arguing, and faced the boy.

"You duel each other!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"I need to duel that?" Tori deadpanned.

"What's that supposed to mean, meow?!" Cathy exclaimed.

They were about to argue again, but Yuma prevented that.

"Yeah, that way, you will get your duel," he faced Tori, before turning to Cathy, "and you will get your duel theory homework done."

Cathy immediately agreed, it seemed like a good plan to her, besides, she hasn't dueled in ages.

Tori, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. She really wanted to duel Yuma, she wanted to show him that she was quite good.

She wanted him to finally noticed her. And dueling was the way to do that.

But, Yuma was going to watch. Meaning that, he was going to see her dueling.

Tori hesitated before agreeing. "Okay then."

"Alright! Let's go then!" Yuma cheered.

The two girls took their places on the duel field.

"Duel Disk, set!"

"D-Gazer, set!"

"Tomorrow!" Yuma said.

The two girls fell anime-style to the floor.

"What? I'm tired," Yuma said, a yawn escaping his mouth.

* * *

"Why did you keep him alive, Syc?" said person/alien/being kneeled in front of the throne where Zirr and Ekbu were sitting on.

"He needs to see with healthy eyes when we destroy his beloved universe gets destroyed," he said.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Syc." Elbu glared at him.

"You're becoming soft," Zirr continued, "such a shame for our greatest warrior."

"I'm not becoming soft," Syc protested.

"Just make sure you finish him the next time." Zirr said.

"Because his death is essential, if we want to destroy his universe." Ekbu explained.

"Yes, lord Ekbu, lord Zirr," Syc teleported away.

"Elzebu," Ekbu called.

The in leather covered man appeared into the room.

"You called, sir?"

"Yes, we have a mission for you," Ekbu said.

"And that mission is," continued Zirr, "to finish Kanbara when he wakes up out of his unconsciousness."

Elzebu nodded. "Yes, sirs. I shall leave nothing behind of him."

"Good," Ekbu smiled.

"Dismissed," Zirr said.

The guy disappeared within the darkness, laughing evilly while doing so.

"What are we going to do about Syc?" Zirr asked.

"We'll see," Ekbu said.

"You know that, if we want to rule the dimension when the other is destroyed, Syc has an important role in that, right?"

"I indeed know, but if he turns soft, we can't use him. If he messes up his next mission, we shall kill him."

Zirr simply nodded. It seemed harsh, but if it meant they could rule the universe that way, they would do it.

Unbeknownst to the two, however, was that Syc was still present in an area close to the room. Using his psychic powers to overhear their conversation.

"They don't want to protect our people," he balled his fists, "they want all power for them self."

"I have to let the others know about this," and with that he teleported away, ready to tell his companions.

* * *

The day after the supposed duel of Yuma and Tori, that didn't happen, but instead is now between Cathy and Tori.

"Duel disc, set!"

"D-Gazer, set!"

"Duel!"

"I will start, draw!" Tori added her drawn card to her hand, playing another one, instead.

"I play Valhalla, Hall of The Fallen. With this field spell, I can special summon one Fairy-Type monster once per turn," she explained.

"And because of Valhalla, I will special summon my Little Fairy!" a small, pink haired fairy appeared.

Little Fairy, Level 3, 800/800

"And I normal summon my Nova Summoner!" a ring with a green and orange coloration appeared. The little wings keeping it up in the air.

Nova Summoner, Level 4, 1400/800

"By discarding 1 card from my hand, Little Fairy's level will increase to 4!" Tori discarded a card, Little Fairy letting out a cry before her level changed to 4.

**"Level 4 Little Fairy, Nova Summoner, Overlay! **the two monsters let out a cry before flying into the overlay network.

**"With these 2 monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!" **the overlay network exploded, one beam emerging from it.

**"Appear, Fairy Cheer Girl!"** the beam took the form of a blue-haired fairy, swinging around with her yellow pom poms.

Fairy Cheer Girl, Rank 4, 1900/1500

"I play one face-down," a face-down materialized, "and end my turn."

"My turn, meow!" Cathy added her drawn card to her hand, giving the card a last glance, before playing another.

"I summon Cat Girl, meow!" a women clothed in a cat costume appeared.

Cat Girl, Level 4, 1200/1600

"With her effect, I can special summon my Stray Cat Girl from my hand!" a small person wearing a raincoat with cat ears entered the field.

Stray Cat Girl, Level 4, 600/1500

**"I overlay the Level 4 Cat Girl and Stray Cat Girl!" **the two monsters jumped into the overlay network.

**"With these 2 monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!" **the overlay network exploded.

**"Come, Cat Girl Magician!"**

A girl wearing a dress, red boots and a magician hat in the form of a cat, appeared on the field, swinging with her staff.

Cat Girl Magician, Rank 4, 2000/1800

"I immediately activate her effect, meow! By detaching one overlay unit," one circling beam disappeared into the cat's eye on her staff, "her attack points will be halved, but I can directly attack you!"

Tori gasped.

"Cat Girl Magician, direct attack!" the magician made her way to Tori, avoiding the fairy monster in front of her and hit her with her staff.

Tori, 4000 - 3000

"Aaahhh!" Tori fell down on her knees.

"I play one face-down, meow, and end my turn."

Tori glared, Cathy might have dealt the first blow, but she was going to win this. Yuma would notice her.

"My turn, draw!"

And the second turn began.


	14. Fairy power

"I activate the effect of Valhalla to special summon Athena from my hand!"

Out of the hall emerged a bright light. Cathy and Yuma shielded their eyes from that same light.

When they both removed their arms from their faces, their eyes widened.

Instead of the bright light, was now a white-haired woman, wearing a long sleeveless-dress. She held her shield and spear tightly in her hands.

Athena, Level 7, 2600/800

"Way to go, Tori!" Yuma shouted, pumping his fist up in the air.

Tori felt her cheeks heating up. Cathy puffed her cheeks.

She nodded it off and declared an attack.

"Athena, attack Cat Girl Magician!"

The Fairy-Type threw her lance at the magician, striking her straight in the chest with it. The magician let out a cry before leaving the field.

Cathy's life points lowered to 3400.

"Now, Fairy Cheer Girl, direct attack!" the fairy nodded and took off towards Cathy. She hit her straight in the with her pom poms.

Cathy's life points once again lowered. They fell from 3400 towards 1500. Cathy just gritted her teeth.

She needed to do something fast, or else this was over. And she didn't want that.

She wanted to win this. She wanted to show Yuma that she also was a good duelist.

And of course, after this was all over, she wanted to ask him out.

She blushed of the thought of going out with Yuma. A daydream already started playing, but Tori interrupted it.

"You're up," she said.

Cathy nodded. "Draw!"

She smirked. This could be just what she needs.

"I summon Flame Tiger!" A flame engulfed the duel field. The temperature rose.

Out of that same flame, came a tiger. It let out a cry, sharpening its claws while doing so.

Yuma and Tori watched on in shock. Cathy never had such a strong card. How did she get that one?

Flame Tiger, Level 4, 1800/0

"Its a strong kitty, but Athena is stronger than it!" Tori remarked.

Cathy smiled.

"Flame Tiger, attack Athena!"

"What?!" Yuma and Tori exclaimed in unison.

"Your Tiger has less attack points than Athena! That would be suicide!" Tori said.

"Not after I play this!" Cathy activated her face-down.

"With Gold Coins for Cats, if a Beast-Type monster battles an opponent's monster," she started, "it gains attack points equal to the halve of the target monster!"

Tori stepped back in shock.

Flame Tiger growled. Its attack increased to 3100.

"Go, Flame Tiger!" Cathy declared.

The tiger bit Athena's neck, resulting in its destruction.

Tori gritted her teeth as her life points fell to 2500.

Cathy ended her turn by setting one face-down.

Tori drew her card. But, she did nothing. She felt insecure. She didn't know what to do. Fairy Cheer Girl could easily destroy her Flame Tiger, but what if she activates her face-down? And Flame Tiger also has an effect, what if it activates that effect?

Her train of thoughts got interrupted by Yuma.

"Hey, Tori, come on! Don't give up! You can do this!"

Tori looked up. "But how?"

Yuma grinned. "Just Kattobingu!"

Tori smiled. "Of course, Kattobingu. That will help."

She added her drawn card to her hand and gave Cathy a confident look.

"I'm sorry, Cathy..."

Cathy looked up. A puzzled expression present on her face.

"... because I'm going to win this! I activate Fairy Cheer Girl's effect!"

The fairy flew around Tori. "By detaching one overlay unit, I can draw one card!"

The last remaining beam disappeared. Tori drew her card.

She started to smile.

Cathy on the other of the field, started to panic. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I will do this!" she said.

She started to explain, "By banishing one "The Agent" monster, in my hand", The Agent of Miracles disappeared into a dark void, "I can special summon..."

"...Master Hyperion!"

An armored man appeared, multiple rings dancing between his hands.

Master Hyperion, Level 8, 2700/2100

"And I activate its effect! By banishing one Light Fairy-Type monster," she started, "I can destroy one card on the field!"

Athena disappeared into a dark void.

Cathy panicked again.

"And I choose Flame Tiger!"

Hyperion held out his hand, a small beam of fire emerged from it.

That same beam destroyed Flame Tiger a few seconds after.

"Hyperion, direct attack!"

The monster created an orb between its end, firing it towards Cathy.

The orb made contact and Cathy fell backwards. She lost the last of her life points.

The duel field disappeared.

"That was amazing, Tori!"

She felt her cheeks heating up again.

* * *

"You're tripping, Syc."

"I'm not," Syc said back.

"Yes, you are. Those psychic powers of yours are getting to your head," Dragov said indifferent.

"You know Lord Zirr and Lord Ekbu tell us when they have plan," Tauro said.

Syc turned to the other inhabitants of the room.

"What about you guys?"

"I don't think they would do something like, sss," Arbon responded.

"But why not?"

"Because they are too nice for that,sss."

Elzebu, who was sitting in the corner all this time, was getting fed up with Syc.

"Shut it, you!" Elzebu stood up.

"I asked about your opinion, no need to get mad," Syc responded back, entirely calm.

"No, you're being disloyal! You forgot that Lord Ekbu and Lord Zirr saved our lives and gave us all a place to stay!"

"Elzebu..." Syc said, facing the ground.

"Don't Elzebu me! You know I"m right!" Elzebu slowly calmed down.

He turned around, his back facing the other inhabitants of the room.

"You either fight with us or against us, Syc," Elzebu growled.

Elzebu left the room, leaving Syc standing with nothing to say.

"I guess it was just my imagination, then."

* * *

Tori smiled. "Thank you, Yuma!"

"Can you help me with my duel theory homework, now?" Cathy asked.

"I already did!" Yuma said, grinning like an idiot. "You learned how to use effects effectively and how to fight against them!"

"But that wasn't what we needed to do..."

"That doesn't matter!" he exclaimed. "You became a better duelist!"

The two girls facepalmed.

Cathy, however, recovered quickly and her cheeks got a tint of red to them.

"Uhm...Yuma...?" she started to fidget with her fingers.

Yuma hmed.

"Will you...go out with...with...me?"

Tori puffed her cheeks. She wanted to ask that!

"No way," he said.

Cathy's face fell, while Tori was cheering inwardly.

"It's time to visit Brandon!"

Yuma took off, leaving the two girls standing there.

* * *

"Elzebu, what was that all about?"

"What was what all about, Lord Ekbu?"

"The shouting in your room." Ekbu said, not facing the kneeling Elzebu.

"Syc's psychic powers got to his head, that's all," Elzebu responded.

"Oh?" confusion was present on Ekbu's face. Zirr was silent through the whole conversation.

"He thought you two were breeding a plan to destroy the other universe, so that only this one would be existing," Elzebu explained.

Ekbu chuckled. "That crazy Syc. He really needs a rest."

Elzebu nodded.

"You're dismissed, Elzebu," he started, "and don't forget your mission when you-know-who wakes up."

"Yes, Lord Ekbu," with that said, Elzebu disappeared into the shadows.

Zirr finally spoke. "What are we going to do, brother?"

"We need to use _that_," he answered.

"You know it hasn't been tested yet, right?"

"I'm fully aware of that. But if we never use it, how can we know it works?"

Zirr could only agree to that.


	15. Regrets, promises, and a kiss

**DragonFanatic10: Sorry! I know that I'm way too late with a new chapter, but school and pressing family matters prevented me from writing this. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible as compensation.**

* * *

"Unbelievable that we didn't get to visit him..."

"You know that's your fault, Yuma?" Tori asked.

"Why mine? You guys dueled! And that's why the visitors hour was already over! " he said.

"Yeah, but you decided to duel three other duelist on our way to the hospital!"

Yuma couldn't counter that.

* * *

"You called, Dumon?" Mizar asked.

"I indeed called you, all of you," Dumon said, looking towards the other 4 emperors.

"And why's that?" Alito asked. "It better be not something boring."

"As you know all might know, these strange creatures are out to destroy earth," Dumon said.

"And you want us to beat them, right?" Girag asked, clenching his fist in front of his chest.

"That's not the case. Brandon is in an unconscious state and we, the Seven Barian Emperors-"

"-Five Emperors," Mizar interrupted.

"Okay. The **Five** Barian Emperors, need to protect him at all costs," Dumon said, laying emphasis on the five.

"Aren't Nasch and Merag already doing that on earth?" Vector asked, in the kind voice he always had before he went a complete lunatic.

"Yes, they indeed are," Dumon said, nodding his head, "but they can't do it alone."

"Alright, I'm done listening. If Kanbara awakes **I **will be the one to protect him when those creatures attack him, got it?" Mizar said, his eyes becoming dangerous slits.

The other Emperors nodded, not really wanting to know what would happen to them if they didn't agree to it.

Mizar said nothing and left. Leaving the four remaining Emperors left. They all let out a sigh of relieve.

"Man, Mizar can be really intimidating," Vector said, still scared of what Mizar said.

"I agree with you on that," Girag responded.

"Let's just not get in Mizar's way, then," Alito said, placing a shoulder on Vector and Girag's shoulders. (Just imagine how stupid that looks.)

The two men nodded.

"I'm still wondering one thing," Dumon said, while everyone turned towards him. "Why would Mizar want to defend him willingly?"

* * *

The road home seemed endless for Yuma.

Not that it was so long, no, not at all. It was just that both of the two girls walking with him were absolutely silent.

Well, to him they were. Tori and Cathy actually had a normal conversation **without **arguing.

And thus, because Yuma was bored to death he decided to overhear their conversation, even though he knew it's a bad thing to do.

But hey, maybe the road home wouldn't be so endless anymore.

* * *

"Come on, you worthless peace of thrash, and just awaken already!"

Elzebu getting irritated with the amount of time he needed to spent for this mission. He loved to execute his missions as fast as possible.

But for this mission that was just impossible.

The reason for that was that Brandon was still in a unconsciousness. And two days have already passed.

A thing that Elzebu thought was strange.

"We always practice with that and we only have light pain, but this guys immediately falls unconscious," Elzebu groaned, "and now I have to wait until he opens those eyes again."

He had already been here for 6 hours, not loosing the boy out of his eyesight. But nothing happened, the only things that happened where nurses coming in to check on him or visitors coming to see him.

"Screw it! I'm going back, I've looked after the boy for way too long!"

Elzebu disappeared into the shadows, returning to their headquarters to report to Ekbu and Zirr.

* * *

Yuma sighed.

The road was still as long as ever.

Especially now Cathy has gone home, he has nothing to overhear again.

Not that it was worth overhearing. They only talked about the homework from school, and the new card Cathy used against Tori.

But it was something that held him busy, a thing that he isn't anymore now he has nothing to overhear anymore.

And the walk home was still 10 minutes long.

"Yuma...?"

Yuma looked up, a confused expression on his face. Confused, because he doesn't get it. Why would she talk to him now? She negated him the whole way!

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that I negated you the whole way. It was wrong of me to do," Tori said, her face facing the ground out of regret.

"That's okay," Yuma said, "I guess I deserved it."

"No, you didn't and that's the problem. So, I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it. But why did you decide to forgive me?"

"Because you can't help it that you have the concentration span of an ant," she giggled.

"Hey!"

"Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

Dumon was debating with himself wether he should knock or not.

The do's were quite easy; he would know why Mizar would want do defend Brandon so willingly.

The not's weren't; Mizar could be enraged at Dumon for wanting to know that, and then he would knock his head off.

But Dumon, just like the other Emperors, needed to know why Mizar would do that. That way they could help him.

Dumon made up his mind and his knuckles made their way to the door.

Mizar heard a silent knock from inside of his room.

"Who is it?"

"Dumon."

"Come in."

Dumon entered the room, only to find himself standing eye in eye with Mizar.

"What do you want, Dumon?" Dumon could feel the hostility in Mizar's words.

"We wanted to know why you want to defend Brandon willingly," Dumon asked, not afraid of the things Mizar might do to him.

"Is that so wrong? You do it too," Mizar said, turning his back towards Dumon.

"That indeed is true, but you are not the person to do things like that willingly."

Mizar didn't turn around to face Dumon. "That's none of your business."

"It is of our business. We are, just like you, Barian Emperors. We can only help you if you share your motives with us."

"I don't have any motives," Mizar said, turning around to face Dumon, "now, be gone!"

"But-" Dumon didn't manage to finish that sentence, because Mizar took hold of his shirt collar.

"I said: be gone!" he let go of Dumon's collar and turned his back towards the boy again.

"Alright then. I shall take my leave," Dumon left, adjusting his collar outside of Mizar's room.

"Mizar, whatever you're up to, I have faith in you," he muttered.

Mizar himself took up his deck.

"Don't worry. I'll defend you. I promise you that, Brandon. "

* * *

The remaining ten minutes flew by.

The cause of it was that Tori finally decided to talk to Yuma and thus, they conversed during the remaining bit home.

Even though it has been fun, Yuma was happy he was in front of his house. It meant that he would get food and got to relax afterwards.

The only thing left was Tori standing in front of his house.

And even though Yuma already said goodbye, Tori didn't leave. Judging from her facial expression, Yuma knew she still wanted to tell him something.

"Uhm...Yuma..."

"Yes?"

"Don't worry too much. It wasn't your fault we didn't get to visit Brandon," she said, gripping his hand tightly.

"But why were you made at me, then?"

"Because we don't have the chance to visit Brandon only once a week because of all the schoolwork. And I guess that's why I was a little bit mad."

Yuma grinned. "Don't worry about it! It's okay! We'll just visit him next week!"

Tori smiled. "Yeah..."

"Goodbye, then, Tori. See you tomorrow at school!"

What Tori did after what he said surprised him.

She kissed him. Even though it was just on the cheek, it was still a kiss.

"Bye Yuma! See you tomorrow!" Tori ran off, waving for a bit.

Yuma blinked, still waving at Tori.

The girl stopped waving and blew him a kiss.

Yuma could feel his cheeks heating up again.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to include some Tori and Yuma fluff, but I think I failed miserably. Oh well.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. See ya!**


	16. The awakening

"Any progress on the state of the patient?"

"His wounds are healing, but there have been no signs of him waking up from his state," the nurse said, looking back and forth between the doctor and Brandon.

"If you notice any progress, please let me know," the doctor said.

"Will do," the nurse said.

"Time for break!" the doctor said, and left the room.

"Break? Is it that time already?" the nurse asked, looking on her watch. "I think I'll go have break then too."

All of a sudden Brandon's fingers started twitching, and a "ngggg" was heard.

The nurse looked over towards the bed in surprise, only to find Brandon trying to open his eyes.

"Doctor! Doctor! Come quick! The patient is awakening!"

* * *

"So when are we going to visit Brandon?"

"Not today, Yuma, that's for sure," Shark said.

"Why not?" the boy asked. He really wanted to visit him again, especially because he couldn't last week.

"Because we have gotten a lot of homework today," Shark groaned. "I guess there's a first for everything."

"Yuma, we have a project we need to work on, remember?" Tori asked.

"Oh yeah! Totally forgot!" Yuma said sheepishly. "So we'll visit him tomorrow then?"

"Most likely," Rio said.

"Alright!" Yuma said, his fist high in the air.

He, however, dropped his fist when a noise filled his ears.

"Where does that come from?" he asked, looking around.

"Maybe it are those aliens, meow," Cathy said, scaring Caswell and Flip.

"Neither of those," Rio said, and took out her phone out of her bag. "It's my ringtone."

While the others let out an "Ow", Rio picked up the phone.

"Yes? Rio here."

The others wondered who she was talking to, because her face took on some weird expressions.

"He what!?"

Her eyes widened at what she just got told.

"Yes! Thank you! We'll be there as fast as we can!" she said, and hung up.

"Who was it?" Shark asked. He, just like the others, was curious who the caller was.

"The hospital. Brandon has awoken!"

* * *

"So he has finally awoken?"

"Yes, Master Ekbu, this morning," Elzebu said.

"Finally. We can now finish him off. He is still to weak to do anything against us, anyway."

"Yes. Tell me whenever you need me," Elzebu said, prepared to defeat the boy for Ekbu and Zirr.

"That seems like a good idea to me. What do you think, Ekbu?" Zirr asked.

"I agree. That's settled then," he said. "Elzebu, take off to earth, and finish off Kanbara now that it's still possible."

"As you wish, Master Ekbu, Master Zirr."

The in leather covered creature left the room.

"You really think Elzebu is a good choice, brother?" Zirr asked after Elzebu was gone.

"Yes. Syc still isn't ready," Ekbu said, remembering Syc's state.

"He's still in the machine?" Zirr asked. "I thought he was done already."

"He is indeed still in there. If we want to make Syc that ruthless warrior again, he needs to stay in the machine a little bit longer. But until that time, we will let Elzebu take care of the important stuff."

"Let's hope Syc is done fast. How faster this is done, the better," Zirr said.

Ekbu nodded.

"And then, we will finally rule the two universes, and make them both a better place for our people!"

* * *

"Why are you here, Dumon?"

"I came to inform you that Brandon has awakened," he said. "Keep an eye on him if you still want to protect him, Mizar."

"Don't worry. They won't lay a finger on him," he said, not facing Dumon.

"You still haven't told us why you want to protect him, Mizar," Dumon said. "You should do. We can't help you if we don't know your motives, and you know that as good as we do."

"That's none of your business, Dumon," Mizar said, glaring at Dumon. "That's something between him and me."

"Alright. I shall take my leave, and leave you be," he said, turning towards the door. "The Emperors and I will keep a close eye on him too, but we will only engage in battle when you are okay with it."

Mizar said nothing.

Dumon took it as a sign that Mizar didn't need his company at the moment, and left.

After Dumon was gone, Mizar picked up his deck.

"We'd better get ready, Tachyon Dragon."

* * *

"Come on, guys! Pick up the pace!" Yuma said, dashing through the hospital halls.

"Yuma, calm down! This is a hospital! We are not supposed to run in here!" Tori shouted.

"Oh yeah! Hehe," he said, scratching his head.

Everyone else who was running after him were now panting heavily.

"We're here. But I first need a breather!" Caswell said, who, together with Flip and Cathy, were panting the heaviest.

"You can take the breather in his room," Yuma said, holding the doorknob in his hand.

"Ready guys?" he asked.

"Just open the goddamn door!" Shark growled.

"Here we go!" Yuma opened the door, and everyone ran in at the same time.

Inside the room they saw Brandon. Looking through his deck, acting as if nothing happened.

"Hey guys," he said, a smile present on his face. "Long time no see."

* * *

"Kite, did you find anything on their origin?"

"I'm afraid I haven't, Christopher," he said, not taking his eyes of his screen.

"That's strange. Is their also nobody who has seen them before or is affiliated with them?"

"No. Unlike the Barians who granted people their power, these guys do not," Kite explained.

"So all we know about them is that they exist out of seven members, whereas two of them are their leaders," Christopher memorized.

"And they have the possibility to use Synchro monsters. Monsters who, on earth, are only in possession of Brandon, and from what I heard from Yuma, who dueled three of them recently with Brandon and Shark, they also own Numbers," Kite said.

"Numbers and Synchro monsters? This is bad. If they manage to destroy our universe like they plan to, it's really all over."

"That's why we must follow the plan that Dumon came up with," Kite responded.

"The plan that has fallen into the pieces? Talking about the plan, how is your friend doing? He is an important participant in the plan," Christopher asked. From one side he hoped Brandon was okay, because he was a good person in his eyes, and wished he would be alright. But from the other side he hoped he was okay, because he was one of the only people that can stop these people from destroying their universe.

"He's fine. He hasn't awoken yet, but I'm sure that he will soon."

"Not going to visit him?" Christopher asked.

"No, already visited him yesterday with Hart," he said.

"Hart?"

"Yeah, he wanted to visit him."

"But why?"

"Because he saved my life back then, and that's why I will protect him at all costs when it's necessary."

Christoper nodded. Protecting him is what they should do. He and Yuma are the only people who can save them.

"Alright. Let's continue our search, Kite."

* * *

**Done! Sorry that I'm late. Again. I went on a holiday this week, and went absolutely crazy when I discovered they didn't have any internet there!**

**But I managed to write the sixteenth chapter, and because of a holiday without internet, I could think some more about the events in this chapter.**

**P.S. You might find it ridiculous that a person awakens from a unconscious state that fast, but hey, the guy is necessary for the story, and so, I decided I wouldn't keep him unconscious anymore.**

**I hope you had fun reading this, and I see you guys at the next chapter!**


End file.
